Alone
by Flomangafics
Summary: Dans un monde où la conformité prime, Daiki est la cible de tout le monde, y compris de ses professeurs eux-mêmes, de part sa couleur de peau qui n'est pas censé exister. Malgré cela, il reste la tête haute jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un certain roux qui le frappe d'une autre différence à la suite de laquelle sa vie basculera définitivement, en bien comme en mal.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement, mais appartiennent à leur auteur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. C'est une histoire qui n'a aucun but lucratif et que j'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir et la partager avec autruis.**

 **Rating T car elle aborde un sujet qui peut être quelque peu délicat.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

Le réveil annonçait seulement sept heures et déjà, Daiki était devant le miroir de sa chambre, à enfiler l'uniforme de son lycée. De grande taille, la chemise blanche qu'il portait contrastait grandement avec sa peau sombre, le tout recouvert d'un pantalon et d'un blaser bleu foncé, de la même couleur que la cravate qu'il nouait autour de son cou. Ces vêtements étaient d'ailleurs en accord avec ses cheveux et ses pupilles, couleur saphir.

S'il s'était levé aussi tôt ce matin, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un élève studieux, ça non, mais parce qu'aujourd'hui était la rentrée, qui plus est son tout premier jour dans son lycée. Finit les collégiens immatures, place à de futurs adultes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait vivement pour le changer un peu de son horrible quotidien.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Dai-chan, je peux entrer ?

\- Ouais.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur Satsuki, son amie d'enfance, qui entra dans la pièce, visiblement déjà prête. Elle portait une jupe plissée blanche, en accord avec sa chemise et son blaser, le tout accompagné d'un petit foulard rouge noué soigneusement autour de son cou. Cela faisait ressortir la couleur rosée de ses longs cheveux, accordée à celle de ses yeux.

Daiki la salua légèrement d'un signe de tête. Il faut dire que, orphelin, il avait toujours vécu avec son amie d'enfance et le père de celle-ci, bien que l'homme soit souvent absent en raison de son travail. Ainsi, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient toujours plus ou moins considéré comme frère et sœur.

\- Tu es déjà prête Satsu ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je ne veux surtout pas être en retard le premier jour. Mais tu as mal noué ta cravate Dai-chan.

Elle s'approcha pour l'aider mais le jeune garçon se décala en soupirant, ne la laissant pas faire.

\- Tu es anxieux pour ce matin non ?

\- Bof non. Il se passera ce qu'il doit se passer.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien à ça, s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à tout garder pour lui sans jamais faire part de ses états d'âmes, de ses tourments. Ça le soulagerait pourtant sûrement un peu mais le jeune homme était pire qu'une tête de mule. Il était toujours là pour essuyer les larmes de Satsuki et panser ses blessures mais ne voulait surtout pas que qui que ce soit s'occupe des siennes.

\- C'est vraiment dommage qu'à partir du lycée, les établissements ne soient plus mixtes, reprit-elle finalement. On ne pourra pas être ensemble cette année.

\- Ouais…

\- Je ne serais plus dans la classe de Tetsu ! Dire que je ne pourrais le voir que sur les trajets le matin et le soir, à condition bien sûr qu'on ait les mêmes horaires. C'est vraiment nul d'avoir séparé les garçons et les filles !

\- C'est parce qu'il ne faut pas que de quelconques relations amoureuses puisse compromettre les études. On vit dans un monde où l'échec n'est pas toléré, tout comme les différences…

\- Je sais tout ça, soupira la jeune fille. Si on n'est pas très bon en cours, il faut impérativement avoir une activité dans laquelle on excelle pour compenser.

Elle se leva cependant et vint près de son ami pour lui poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, bien que beaucoup plus petite que lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer pour toi. On est plus au collège, les gens seront plus matures et plus tolérants.

\- Bah de toute façon, je m'en fous !, assura Daiki d'un ton sec en haussant les épaules.

Cependant, Satsuki savait très bien que le jeune homme ne le pensait pas. Depuis qu'il avait commençait l'école, à savoir en maternelle, sa vie avait été dure mais il avait toujours pu compter sur son soutien. Alors elle espérait vivement que durant les trois années de lycée, sachant qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés, tout se passerait bien.

\- Je t'enverrais quand même un message pour te dire comment ça se passe pour moi et prendre de tes nouvelles, d'accord ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en cogne.

\- On fera comme ça alors ! Maintenant viens, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Daiki approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit la jeune fille jusque dans la cuisine où ils s'installèrent pour manger. Le repas se passa d'ailleurs dans un silence pesant, uniquement troublait par la radio que Satsuki allumait tous les matins pour écouter les informations du jour, même si ce n'était jamais vraiment intéressant.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, ils firent rapidement la vaisselle avant de prendre leurs affaires pour se rendre vers leurs écoles respectives.

\- Je me demande si le lycée est vraiment très différent du collège, déclara finalement la jeune fille. Je suis un peu anxieuse.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu m'as bien dit que certaines de tes amis aussi y serait ? Et puis tu t'entends toujours très bien avec pratiquement tout le monde alors je me fais pas trop de soucis pour toi.

\- Oui mais on ne sait jamais. Enfin bon, c'est ici que je te laisse Dai-chan. A ce soir !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux pour voir le lycée en pierre blanche dans lequel étudierait son amie les trois prochaines années.

\- Ouais ben à ce soir.

La jeune fille lui adressa un signe de main auquel il ne répondit pas avant de se remettre en chemin très lentement vers son propre établissement, en briques rouges, qui se dressait plus loin au fond de la rue.

Il arriva ainsi rapidement, même trop rapidement à son goût, devant les grilles en fer forgées de la cour de son établissement dans lequel il entra pour se diriger vers le hall sur les portes duquel se trouvait les listes de la constitution des classes. D'ailleurs, en s'y rendant, il avait bien entendu des murmures sur son passage mais avait préféré les ignorer.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher son nom, le trouvant dans les secondes B, avant de regarder la composition de sa classe. La plupart des noms appartenaient à des élèves qui n'étaient pas dans son collège, mais, pour son dégoût, il put constater qu'il se trouvait avec Hanamiya et Haizaki, deux garçons qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter. Ce n'était pas du tout de bons élèves, raison pour laquelle l'un deux avait redoublé, ce qui lui avait valut de les avoir ensemble dans sa classe déjà l'année passée.

Mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention du métis, c'est qu'il était dans la classe de Kagami Taiga cette année. Ce garçon était déjà très populaire dans son collège et Daiki s'était déjà surpris à le contempler plusieurs fois, même s'il préférerait mourir que de l'admettre.

Le métis ne resta pas plus de temps devant les portes et entra pour commencer à chercher sa salle de cours, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver grâce aux pancartes installées au bas des escaliers. De toute façon, il aurait tout le temps d'apprendre à se repérer dans les couloirs durant ses trois années de scolarité en ces lieux.

Appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte, il ne tarda pas à entendre la sonnerie retentirent avant que les élèves ne montent vers leurs salles. D'ailleurs, tous ceux qui passèrent devant lui le regardèrent avec dégout tandis que d'autres le pointait du doigt en ricanant. Bien qu'habitué à ce genre de comportement, cela l'agacé toujours autant.

\- Ca alors ! T'es toujours là toi ? Les gens qui te logent t'ont toujours pas viré ?

Daiki releva la tête pour dévisager celui qui se trouvait devant lui. De grande taille, il arborait des cheveux coiffés en dreadlocks, des yeux couleur cendre aux airs mesquins et un sourire suffisant, surtout qu'il avait un tic hautement insupportable consistant à se lécher le bout du pouce à intervalles réguliers : Haizaki Shôgo

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Ouh là, toujours aussi agressif à ce que je vois, ricana le jeune homme. Je me disais juste que, personne ne voulant de toi, cette famille ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Sérieux, pourquoi tu t'obstine à vivre alors que personne ne veut de toi ? A ta place, j'irais me suicidais, comme ça tu arrêteras de souiller l'air qu'on respire par ta présence.

Le métis ne tarda pas à l'empoigner par le col, bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Hors de question de le laisser déblatérer toutes ses âneries dès le premier jour. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur le professeur qui arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Pas de violence ici, le réprimanda-t-il. Vous vous faites bien remarquer dès la première heure jeune homme. Vous viendrez me voir pendant la pause.

\- Quoi ? Mais attendez, c'est lui qui…

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Daiki entendit toutes les autres personnes se mettre à ricaner derrière lui.

\- Vous l'avez vu celui-là sérieux ?

\- Ouais mais c'est pas étonnant. T'as vu sa couleur de peau ? Les gens comme lui, on dit que c'est des bêtes sauvages.

\- Et puis en plus, parait qu'ils puent tous !

Le métis serra les dents à se les briser tandis que le professeur faisait entrer ses élèves, l'ayant laissé dans le couloir pour qu'il entre le dernier. Ainsi, une fois qu'il ne restait plus que lui dans le couloir, il fut enfin invité à entrer pour qu'on lui désigne sa place, une table seule perdue tout au fond de la salle, comme si le simple fait de se trouver près de lui pouvait transmettre une quelconque maladie.

Daiki s'y rendit donc, ignorant les remarques qui fusaient sur son passage, avant de s'installer pour regarder par la fenêtre. Dans ce fichu monde dans lequel il vivait, tout n'était que conformité. Sauf que voilà, lui avait une couleur de peau étrange par rapport aux autres et étaient donc catalogué au rang « d'anormal » voir même de « monstre ». C'est pourquoi, depuis qu'il était petit, il était victime de racisme, que ce soit de ses camarades de classes, de leurs parents ou même de ses professeurs. Il avait espéré sincèrement que tout changerait en entrant au lycée mais hélas, c'était à tort. Heureusement, il y avait des gens comme Satsuki et son père qui savait voir au-delà des apparences et qui avait accepté de le recueillir là où tout le monde le rejetait.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite leur professeur leur parler du programme, recevant à intervalles réguliers des boulettes de papier sur sa table contenant des insultes. Non vraiment, ses camarades semblaient aussi immatures que les collégiens, voire pire. La seule consolation qu'il avait pu trouver était de voir que Kagami, lui, n'était visiblement pas comme ça, ne lui ayant pas fait la moindre remarque.

Et durant la pause, il fut bel et bien convoqué par le professeur qui se donna à cœur joie de lui rappeler le règlement intérieur ainsi que de lui coller la première punition de l'année, n'essayant même pas de dissimuler le bonheur que cela lui procurer.

Daiki prit donc le papier et quitta la salle, ignorant toutes les discussions que son passage provoquait. Il continua à marcher devant lui avant de trouver une porte, menant manifestement au toit et sur lequel était inscrit _Interdit aux élèves._ Il décida donc de l'emprunter, certain de ne croiser ainsi personne.

Une fois sur le toit, il profita de la vue que cela lui offrait sur la ville avant de sentir son portable sonner.

 **De:** _Satsu_

 **A:** _10h 35_

 _Finalement, tu avais raison, ma rentrée c'est super bien passée. Mise à part quatre ou cinq, les filles de ma classe ont toutes l'air super sympa ^^. Et toi alors ? Tout se passe bien ? Dis-moi :)_

Daiki soupira en regardant le message tout en s'asseyant contre les barrières. C'était vraiment bien pour son amie que tout se passe au mieux, même s'il n'en avait jamais douté. Mais il aurait largement préféré qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de sa rentrée à lui. Il se décida tout de même à lui envoyer un message.

 **A:** _10h 37_

 _Ça se passe bien aussi. Rien à voir avec le collège, j'ai une bonne classe, je sens que cette année sera mieux que les précédentes._

Daiki envoya son sms avant de lâcher son portable sur le sol et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Les trois années qui l'attendaient dans cet établissement allait être un véritable enfer.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et voilà! En m'excusant pour l'attente, voici le chapitre 1! ^^**

 **Je tiens également à remercier tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, qui l'ont mise en favoris, ainsi que satokoo, Fic-World, Laura-067,Awesome Einsamkeit, Shisou Neko, kiiro-chan ainsi qu'un guest (dont je n'ai malheureusement pas de nom) pour vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture !~**

* * *

La sonnerie résonna dans l'établissement, arrachant un soupir à Daiki qui dû se résigner à quitter son havre de paix pour se rendre de nouveau en cours, à supporter tous les idiots qui constituaient sa classe. Mais bon, tous les professeurs ne seraient peut-être pas aussi imbuvables que celui de maths et ferait régner un minimum l'ordre ? Ça ne coûtait rien de rêver.

Le jeune homme descendit donc rapidement du toit pour rejoindre le couloir, veillant à ce qu'aucun surveillant ne le voit pour ne pas se rajouter d'autres ennuis dès le premier jour. Mais alors qu'il passait l'encadrement de la porte de la salle pour rejoindre sa table avant que l'enseignant n'arrive, il se reçut une boulette de papier au visage.

\- En plein dans le mille ! Cent points !

Le métis tourna la tête pour voir cet imbécile d'Haizaki rire en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs, de la même couleur que ses yeux et ses épais sourcils : Hanamiya Makoto. Visiblement, ils semblaient vraiment fier de leur ânerie. Daiki se baissa tout de même pour ramasser la boule de papier.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient des dessins d'un personnage, sûrement censé le représenter au vue de la couleur noir de sa peau. On le voyait ainsi au milieu des flammes, sans tête ou pendu avec, inscrit au-dessous : _Va crever sale monstre !_

Daiki déchira la feuille en de nombreux morceaux et la balança à la poubelle avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa table sans rien dire.

\- Hey, pourquoi t'as jeté tes portraits ?, questionna Hanamiya en s'approchant de sa table, un insupportable sourire sur le visage. C'est pas sympa.

\- Un conseil, fous moi la paix si tu veux éviter les ennuis !, tonna le jeune métis, plus menaçant que jamais.

\- Ouh là là, je suis terrifié, ironisa l'autre garçon. Tu as encore envie de te faire remarquer par les profs le premier jour ou quoi ? Espèce de bête sauvage !

\- De toute façon, y a que la vérité qui blesse mon petit, ajouta Haizaki. Sérieusement, t'as déjà vu quelqu'un d'autre avec une couleur de peau aussi atroce que la tienne ? Bien sûr que non puisque t'es un anormal ! Les gens comme toi, ça devrait même pas exister !

\- Les gens cons comme vous non plus ne devraient pas exister et pourtant, vous êtes tous les deux là alors c'est bien la preuve qu'il y a une place pour tout le monde sur cette Terre, répliqua sèchement Daiki.

Il put ainsi voir avec satisfaction le sourire de ses interlocuteurs faner.

\- Tu vas regretter tes paroles espèce de…

\- Veuillez regagner vos place jeunes gens, le cours va débuter !

Le duo se retourna vers le professeur qui les toisait, remontant ses lunettes.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, on te le fera payer au centuple, grinça Hanamiya en regagnant sa place.

Daiki ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, regardant le paysage par la fenêtre tandis que le professeur présentait le programme de l'année concernant la littérature japonaise. Vraiment barbant. Sans compter que l'enseignant l'ignorer délibérément, faisant comme s'il ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme entreprit de faire une sieste pour les deux heures qui le séparaient encore du repas de midi.

Le restant de la journée se passa dans la même ambiance que la matinée. Les professeurs ignoraient ou rabaissaient ouvertement Daiki tandis que ses camarades continuaient de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il n'avait été tranquille que durant le repas, s'étant une nouvelle fois réfugié sur le toit.

Fort heureusement, en ce premier jour, il avait la chance de terminer les cours à seize heures et comptait bien en profiter pleinement, surtout qu'il finirait à dix-huit heures le restant de la semaine. C'est donc pour cela qu'à la sonnerie annonçant sa délivrance, il se hâta de mettre son sac sur son épaule et quitta rapidement la classe pour sortir de cet enfer.

Une fois dehors, Daiki décida d'inspecter le quartier avant de rentrer, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la sortie du dernier album photo de son idole, Horikita Mai, et il se devait de se le procurer.

Il prit donc la rue qui longeait le lycée et marcha tranquillement, avant de s'arrêter, apercevant un terrain de street-ball. Celui-ci semblait être vieux, les arceaux étant dénués de filet, mais le jeune métis le regarda en souriant. Il avait toujours adoré le basket, bien que personne n'ait jamais voulut de lui dans l'équipe du collège. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours joué seul, avec pour seule compagnie Satsuki qui le regardait en le complimentant sur ses tirs.

\- La prochaine fois, je viendrais avec un ballon, conclut-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Il n'eut ainsi pas longtemps à marcher avant d'apercevoir un bar-tabac-presse dans lequel il entra rapidement, se faisant dévisager par le vendeur. L'ignorant, Daiki se dirigea vers le rayon qui l'intéressait pour prendre le magazine qu'il convoitait. Cependant, alors qu'il comptait se diriger en caisse, il aperçut les revues de sports et s'approcha donc pour en chercher sur le basket.

Il ne tarda pas à en trouver une et voulut la prendre, s'en emparant en même temps que la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés et qui avait visiblement fait le même geste.

\- Désolé. Vas-y, prends-le.

Daiki releva les yeux vers celui qui venait de lui parler et se retrouva face à deux pupilles rubis. Légèrement plus petit que lui, les cheveux roux aux pointes brunes, il n'y avait pas de doute possible : il s'agissait bien de Kagami Taiga.

Le métis lâcha immédiatement le magazine avant de tourner les talons sans prononcer le moindre mot pour se diriger en caisse, ignorant le roux qui l'appelait, ne comprenant visiblement rien à ce soudain comportement. Daiki, lui, ne voulait pas voir un nouveau regard de dégoût posé sur lui, surtout s'il venait de Kagami. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin mais l'autre jeune garçon ne l'avait jamais regardé avec dédain ou dégoût et il ne voulait pas que cela commence.

Il se présenta donc à la caisse sans attendre et déposa le magazine ainsi que l'argent nécessaire pour le payer, attendant qu'on l'encaisse. Cependant, le vendeur ne bougea pas, le regardant d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Vide tes poches!

Daiki le regarda, les yeux ronds, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vide tes poches gamin ! Je veux m'assurer que tu ne m'as rien dérobé !

\- Mais enfin, je n'ai rien volé !

Le jeune homme pouvait entendre les gens attendant derrière lui murmurer sur lui en riant tandis que le caissier continuait de le regarder sans bouger. Soupirant d'exaspération, Daiki retourna les coutures de ses poches pour prouver qu'elles étaient parfaitement vides. Cependant, l'homme face à lui ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- Montre-moi le contenu de votre sac.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien volé !

\- Tes paroles n'ont aucune valeur tant que je n'ai pas pu vérifier par moi-même. Les anormaux comme toi sont des délinquants, c'est évident.

Daiki encaissa l'insulte sans rien dire avant d'ouvrir son sac pour le présenter au vendeur. Celui-ci l'attrapa et vida le contenu sur le sol avant de rire tout en rendant finalement la monnaie au jeune homme.

\- En fin de compte, tu n'as rien volé, c'est bon. Tu peux circuler.

La plupart des gens ayant assisté à la scène riait en pointant du doigt le jeune métis qui était désormais contraint de ramasser toutes ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

\- Vos gueules bandes de cons, grinça Daiki, ivre de rage.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il vit quelqu'un se baisser à ses côtés pour ramasser le reste de cahiers qui recouvraient le sol avant de les lui tendre.

\- Tiens.

Le jeune métis leva les yeux pour se retrouver de nouveau devant Kagami. Et, plus étonnant encore, il lui venait en aide, là où tout le monde préférait admirer le spectacle en l'accablant d'insultes bien senties.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il en récupérant ses affaires qu'il remit en vrac dans son sac.

Il se releva alors pour prendre son achat et sa monnaie et sortit rapidement de ce maudit endroit, bouillonnant de rage. Bien sûr, lui on l'humilier parce que tous les soupçons pesaient sur lui de par sa couleur de peau alors que des gens, sûrement moins honnête, pouvaient certainement voler sans que ce vieux ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Mais que tous ces gens en profitent, un jour, il prendrait sa revanche contre tous ceux qui faisait de son quotidien un enfer, même s'il ne savait pas encore comment. Finalement, il n'y avait que Kagami qui semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi populaire.

Mais ne daignant pas rester plus longtemps dans cet environnement qui lui était hostile, Daiki se dirigea à grands pas vers le quartier dans lequel il résidait et qu'il ne tarda pas à atteindre. Cependant, alors qu'il cherchait ses clés, il s'aperçut que la porte était déjà ouverte, de même qu'une paire de chaussures se trouvait déjà dans l'entrée.

\- C'est moi, je suis rentré, déclara-t-il brièvement en se déchaussant, tout en ôtant son blaser et desserrant sa cravate.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers avant de voir son amie d'enfance arriver vers lui.

\- Déjà Dai-chan ?, s'étonna-t-elle. Tu finissais à dix-sept heures aujourd'hui toi-aussi.

\- Non, seize, mais j'avais une course à faire.

\- Je vois. Et alors cette journée ? Comment c'est passé le reste de tes cours ? Tes camarades de classes sont sympas ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Dis-moi !

Daiki soupira lourdement en entendant son amie entrer dans une de ses crises, ayant visiblement envie de discuter. Ce qui n'était pas du tout son cas.

\- Tu me saoule Satsuki ! J'ai pas envie de parler de ça !

Il la contourna donc pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Mais… Attends ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Ça s'est mal passé ?

Le jeune homme fit claquer sa langue d'exaspération, voyant bien que la jeune fille ne le lâcherait pas comme ça. Il allait donc changer de tactique.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Moi ? Oh bah c'était super ! Comme je te l'ai dit par message, j'ai tout de suite sympathisé avec deux filles et j'ai mangé avec elles, assura joyeusement Satsuki. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que j'avais vraiment peur de devoir prendre mon repas toute seule. Après, les enseignants que j'ai eus aujourd'hui ont l'air bien également. Et sur le chemin du retour, j'ai croisé Tetsu. On a un peu discuté. Pour lui aussi, sa rentrée à l'air de s'être bien passée.

\- Tant mieux alors. Tu sais quand rentre ton père ?

\- Oui, ce soir, aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs. Enfin je vais te laisser, j'ai quand même eus des devoirs pour ce premier jour et c'est sûrement ton cas aussi. Tu me raconteras toute ta journée après !

Daiki grogna vaguement en guise de réponse avant de se diriger dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Non, il n'avait pas de devoir et la punition gentiment offerte par son professeur n'était que pour le surlendemain. Et vu qu'il n'avait jamais était un élève studieux et qu'en plus, il n'avait pas la tête à ça, il sortit l'album qu'il avait tout de même réussit à acheter et commença à le feuilleter, allongé sur son lit.

Il le regarda attentivement en entier avant de finalement le poser à côté de son lit et s'allongea sur le côté, regardant un point invisible devant lui. Ce n'était que le premier jour et il en avait déjà réellement marre. D'autant plus que, si autrefois les gens cachaient plus leur dégoût vis-à-vis de lui parce que ce n'était qu'un enfant, maintenant, tout le monde lui montrait clairement que personne ne voulait de lui. Heureusement que Daiki pouvait être fier de son caractère qui le faisait tenir face au rabaissement continu qu'il vivait. Même si ce même mauvais caractère lui attirait souvent encore plus d'ennuis.

Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et sursauta quand il entendit l'une des lames de parquet grincer. Il se redressa alors pour faire face au père de son amie qui était venu le voir. De taille moyenne, il arborait de courts cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de sa fille et de grands yeux bleus aux airs bienveillant.

\- Bonsoir Daiki. Pardon si je t'ai fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Bonsoir. Non ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas, j'étais juste dans mes pensées.

Même si ça faisait dorénavant des années que le jeune homme vivait sous leur toit, il n'avait jamais voulu tutoyer l'adulte, ne voulant pas paraître trop familier avec cette personne qui avait gentiment accepté de l'héberger, sachant qu'il venait de perdre tragiquement sa femme et qu'il avait déjà une fille à s'occuper.

\- Tu veux bien que l'on discute un peu dis-moi ?

\- Si vous voulez.

Daiki s'assit alors sur le bord du lit, bientôt rejoint par l'adulte. Si le basané mentait souvent à Satsuki pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il s'était toujours beaucoup confié à son père en qui il trouvé un certain réconfort.

\- Alors cette rentrée ? Satsuki m'a dit que ça c'était bien passée, pour elle comme pour toi, mais je veux entendre ta propre version.

\- C'était comme partout ailleurs.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je suis dans la même classe que deux autres élèves qui me cherchaient déjà des crosses au collège. Grâce à eux, je me suis pris une sanction dès le premier jour et on m'a mis seul au fond de la classe comme un rebut. Je peux pas faire deux pas sans entendre des centaines de murmures sur mon passage. Mais c'est pas grave, je m'en fous !

L'adulte soupira avant de poser la main sur la tête de l'adolescent, lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux.

\- Hélas, je m'en doutais un peu mais ce n'est que le premier jour. Je suis sûr que tes camarades se rendront vite compte que tu as un bon fond et que tu es quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, ne t'en fais pas. Il y en a bien qui sont différents, non ?

\- Si. Alors que je me faisais ridiculiser dans le tabac-presse, j'ai un camarade de classe qui est venu m'aider.

\- Et ben voilà, tu vois. Et si vraiment ça se passe toujours mal avec tes enseignants, j'irais les voir moi. En attendant, sois sage en cours et évite de te battre, ça donnerait des arguments en béton pour t'en faire baver.

\- D'accord.

\- Et quoi qu'il arrive, si ça va mal et même si je ne suis pas là, confie-toi à quelqu'un. C'est courageux de vouloir tout porter sur tes épaules pour ne pas inquiéter Satsuki mais tu te fais du mal et ce n'est pas bon.

\- Hm…

\- Enfin sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais aller faire à manger. Il faut des forces quand on est lycéen.

\- Et vous restez à la maison jusqu'à quand ?

\- Toute la semaine. Je repars lundi prochain.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il savait que le père de son amie était très fréquemment en déplacement dans le cadre de son travail et c'était bien dommage.

L'adulte lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de quitter la pièce pour descendre dans la cuisine. Daiki en profita donc pour se lever et retirer son uniforme, pour s'habiller de manière plus confortable, à savoir t-shirt large et jogging. Il s'arrêta alors devant son miroir pour se détailler, et surtout regarder le teint hâlé qui faisait de sa vie un calvaire. Il devait l'avouer mais ses trois années sans Satsuki seraient dures.

Il descendit alors dans le salon pour regarder un match de basket diffusé à la télé afin de se changer les idées, passant une soirée tranquille avant la reprise de l'enfer le lendemain.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voici le chapitre 2! ^^**

 **Désolée de me répéter mais j'aimerais une fois encore remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et particulièrement satokoo, Hamleto, Laura-067, Awesome Einsamkeit, Alsco-chan, kiiro-chan et Monica da silva pour vos gentilles reviews, pleines d'encouragement et de conseils, et qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.**

 **Ainsi, sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

La nouvelle journée qui avait commençait n'était guère mieux que la précédente et pour cause ! Il avait fallu que celle-ci démarre par un cours d'histoire où ils avaient étudié un peu plus en détail la cartographie du monde. En effet, celui-ci n'était composé que d'un unique pays qui s'étendait sur plusieurs milliards de kilomètres. Et bien sûr, toute la population mondiale qui y résidait avait une couleur de peau blanche, sauf un. Et Daiki avait donc eut le droit à une foule de remarque à ce sujet, lui, l'erreur de la nature.

D'ailleurs, le jeune homme avait dû user de toute sa force mentale pour ne pas faire ravaler les paroles de tous ces imbéciles. Mais il avait fait la promesse au père de Satsuki qu'il se tiendrait à carreau et compter bien l'honorer. Ainsi, il encaissa tout sans dire le moindre mot, se contentant de serrer les dents à chaque fois. De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, il aurait sa vengeance, il le savait. Ce n'était juste qu'une question de temps.

La journée lui parut ainsi infiniment longue, encore pire que la veille, surtout qu'il devait moisir dans l'enceinte du lycée au moins deux heures de plus. Et il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler s'il ne voulait pas craquer et faire quelques choses qui risqueraient de lui rapporter plus d'ennuis, comme refaire le portrait à Haizaki et Hanamiya par exemple.

Ainsi, dès que la sonnerie de dix-huit heures retentit, il rangea ses affaires en vrac dans son sac et sortit rapidement de cet établissement sans demander son reste. Mais plutôt que de rentrer immédiatement chez lui, au risque de se faire assommer de questions par Satsuki, il bifurqua pour se rendre au terrain de street-ball qu'il avait vu la veille. Après tout, quoi de mieux que le basket pour que Daiki puisse se défouler ? De plus, cette fois, il avait pris un ballon avec lui.

Ainsi, abandonnant son sac ainsi que sa veste d'uniforme et sa cravate dans un coin du terrain, contre le grillage, Daiki commença à dribler face au panier, un sourire sur les lèvres. Dorénavant, plus rien n'exister autour de lui. Ni le chant des oiseaux, ni le bruit des voitures, ni les regards dégoutés des gens qui passaient, rien. Seul le bruit du ballon sur le goudron, faisant écho aux battements de son cœur, n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Il entreprit donc de se mouvoir sur le terrain, rapidement et agilement comme il l'avait toujours fait, avant de shooter de nombreuses fois, dans des positions différentes, la balle orangée traversant de nombreuses fois l'arceau.

Cependant, alors que Daiki allait chercher une nouvelle fois le ballon sous le panier, il remarqua finalement la présence d'un élève de l'autre côté du grillage. Celui-ci portait un uniforme de lycéen blanc, prouvant qu'il n'était pas du même lycée que lui mais sûrement de celui réservé aux personnes plus aisées et se trouvant un peu plus loin dans le fond de la rue. Le métis l'ignora dans un premier temps, personne ne faisant habituellement attention à lui, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau en sentant toujours un regard posé sur lui. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda de nouveau ce jeune homme de taille moyenne, plus petit que lui, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux de la même couleur. Et il ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute que ce regard perçant était posé sur lui.

Daiki n'avait pas pour habitude d'adresser la parole aux autres, ayant reçu des insultes en réponse la plupart du temps, et attendait donc que le garçon s'en aille. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, il l'avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois. Si sa mémoire était bonne, le rouquin était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de son collège. Cependant, impossible de se souvenir de son nom.

Chassant tout de même ces pensées futiles de son esprit, il se remit à dribler en avançant vers le panier. Le jeune homme finirait sûrement par se lasser et s'en aller. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il allait tirer vers le panier, il se rendit bien compte que le lycéen n'était plus là. C'était tant mieux. Souriant maintenant qu'il était de nouveau tranquille, il shoota, la balle orangée traversant de nouveau l'arceau avant de rebondir sur le sol pour rouler plus loin.

\- Tu as vraiment un style de jeu peu conventionnel.

Le jeune métis ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant le même jeune homme que tout à l'heure, se trouvait sur le terrain dans son dos, s'étant visiblement juste déplacé. Daiki le regarda donc d'un air méfiant tandis que le lycéen avançait pour ramasser doucement le ballon.

\- Tu as un talent fou pour ce sport, c'est indéniable, reprit-il.

\- Ah… Merci…

Les compliments lui étaient si rares qu'ils étaient toujours bon à prendre.

\- Tu es Aomine Daiki si je ne m'abuse. Le jeune homme qui a désespérément tenté de rejoindre le club de basket du collège Teiko mais qui a toujours été mis à l'écart par le coach ?

Le roux avait formulé sa phrase comme une question mais on pouvait parfaitement sentir au son de sa voix qu'il connaissait déjà lui-même la réponse, parfaitement sûr de lui.

\- Et t'es qui toi ?, demanda le basané, sur la défensive.

\- Akashi Seijuro, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de ce même collège. Et je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais pensé en te voyant jouer que tu pouvais posséder un tel potentiel.

\- C'est de l'ironie ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Pas du tout, déclara posément le plus petit en regardant le ballon qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Mais malgré cela, jamais aucun club n'acceptera de te compter dans ses rangs. Dans ton lycée aussi, tu ne peux pas jouer au basket, c'est pour ça que tu viens là.

Ce type avait vraiment l'air de tout savoir sur tout, appuyant délibérément là où ça faisait mal. D'ailleurs, cela suffit à énerver Daiki qui l'empoigna par le col.

\- Tu me cherche là ?, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, répondit le dénommé Seijuro, ne paraissant nullement impressionné par le sang chaud de son interlocuteur. Au contraire, je suis venu te proposer un marché. Puisque tu ne peux pas faire partit d'une équipe dans ton lycée, que dirais-tu de jouer enfin contre des adversaires, après les cours ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien il se trouve que mes anciens coéquipiers de Teiko et moi-même aimons beaucoup jouer ensemble mais nous ne sommes plus dans le même établissement scolaire. De plus, nous ne sommes que cinq alors nous ne pouvons pas jouer les uns contre les autres. Que dirais-tu d'être le sixième membre de notre équipe ? Nous pourrions ainsi faire des matchs de street-basket à trois contre trois.

Daiki le regarda sans rien faire avant de défaire immédiatement sa prise de l'uniforme de l'autre garçon, lui défroissant son col. Cette proposition était vraiment trop belle pour être vrai !

\- Je peux jouer avec vous ?, questionna-t-il tout de même pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Evidemment, je ne te le proposerais pas sinon, assura Seijuro. J'en informerais mes coéquipiers ce soir et nous pourrions nous retrouver ici demain, à dix-huit heures, pour notre premier match. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oui ! Je serais là !, s'exclama joyeusement le jeune métis.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons demain Daiki, conclut le rouquin.

Il rendit le ballon à son propriétaire avant de s'en aller. Le basané le regarda s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers ses propres affaires, heureux. Il ne savait vraiment pas qu'est-ce qui avait pu guider les pas de Seijuro jusqu'à lui mais en tout cas, c'était une véritable aubaine. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouer au basket dans une équipe, contre des adversaires qui avaient tous l'air d'être vraiment fort. Après tout, il ne pouvait ignorer la réputation qu'avait eu le club du collège Teiko pendant qu'il y était.

Ainsi de bonne humeur et oubliant ses cours toujours aussi insupportables, il rentra bien vite à son domicile. Ainsi, une fois dans le hall, il se déchaussa rapidement.

\- Je suis rentré !, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte.

Et il ne fallut guère plus de temps avant qu'il n'entende des bruits de pas rapides pour voir Satsuki surgir comme une furie devant lui.

\- Tu étais où Dai-chan ? Ça fait un moment que tu aurais dû être rentré !, s'exclama-t-elle. En plus, tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ! Je me suis inquiétée moi !

\- Ouais, désolé, mais j'étais partis jouer un peu au basket. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé des gens qui m'ont proposé de jouer avec eux ! J'y vais demain après les cours !

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle ça Daiki, assura monsieur Momoi en arrivant lui-aussi vers le jeune garçon. Ça va te faire du bien de jouer un peu avec des garçons de ton âge. Ils sont de ton lycée ?

\- Je sais pas… Pas celui que j'ai rencontré en tout cas non. C'est l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de basket du collège.

\- Vraiment ? Tu vas pouvoir te mesurer à de très bons joueurs alors, s'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

\- Et je vais préparer un bon repas pour fêter ça, assura l'adulte en souriant gentiment à l'adolescent avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour s'affairait aux fourneaux.

Daiki était ravi de constater que sa joie était partagée et monta donc dans sa chambre de bonne humeur. Enfin, celle-ci s'évapora tout de même bien vite quand il se souvint de la sanction qu'il avait écopée dès le jour de la rentrée et qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. Soupirant fortement, il ôta son uniforme pour une tenue plus décontracté avant de se mettre au travail, bien qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il était censé faire.

Il galéra finalement une bonne heure avant de finalement allait prendre son repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Finalement, cette soirée n'était pas si mal et le métis regrettait que sa vie ne puisse pas toujours être aussi paisible que ça. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette pensée que l'adolescent alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin commençait par une heure de math où le professeur s'empressa de récupérer les exercices supplémentaires qu'il avait donné à son bouc émissaire, ne se privant pas de faire des remarques à voix hautes sur les réponses, quasiment toutes fausses, du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, cela entraîna un fou rire général.

\- Sérieux, les métis sont tous cons comme ça ou quoi ?

\- Franchement mais c'est vraiment qu'un anormal. Même les trucs simples il n'y arrive pas. A se demander pourquoi il existe.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne question parce qu'il sert clairement à rien sur cette planète !

Cette fois, Daiki n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Que l'enseignant s'amuse à le rabaisser pour que toute la classe l'enfonce, il en était tout bonnement hors de question. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour exprimer sa façon de penser, avec ses poings si vraiment il le fallait, il vit une main se lever.

\- S'cusez-moi m'sieur mais je trouve pas ça très réglo de lire les copies des autres à voix haute juste pour se marrer, assura alors le jeune homme. Puis moi je trouve pas ses réponses si bête que ça, je pense que j'aurais quasiment mit la même chose.

Le métis regarda la personne qui venait de prendre sa défense sans bouger, les yeux ronds. C'était encore Kagami ! Bon après, bien que très populaire, c'était une véritable buse en maths, comme bien d'autres matières, alors pas étonnant que les réponses de l'adolescent ne le choquaient pas. Cependant, son intervention fit cesser les rires de la classe, tout ceux espérant s'attirer ses bonnes grâce ne pouvant se permettre de se moquer des erreurs que lui-même serait fort capable de faire. Ainsi, le professeur mit la copie de côté avant de reprendre son cours.

La pause de dix heures sonna comme une délivrance pour Daiki qui avait réellement besoin de prendre l'air, loin de cette classe d'immature qui l'énervait réellement. Ainsi, il se dépêcha de sortir pour se rendre dans le hall afin de se prendre une boisson pour se changer les idées. Et le hasard voulut qu'il y retrouva le roux qui avait pris sa défense, une fois de plus. Le métis le regarda, ne pouvant décemment pas rester là à le regarder sans rien faire.

\- Kagami, marmonna-t-il alors d'un air renfrogné. Pour tout à l'heure… Merci d'avoir fait cesser les rires… C'était cool…

Le jeune homme aux yeux de braises le regarda alors en haussant les épaules, se prenant à son tour une cannette.

\- De rien. J'aime pas quand les gens se paye la tronche de quelqu'un comme ça, gratuitement.

Daiki ne répondit rien, tout de même touché par ses paroles, avant de se reprendre. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi il se comportait toujours aussi bêtement quand Kagami le regardait ou lui parlait ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait absolument à ce que le roux l'apprécie, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ? Réellement, il ne se comprenait pas. Dans tous les cas, il ne comptait pas rester plus longtemps face à cet adolescent qui le toisait dans un silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure que s'égrenait les secondes. C'est donc sans attendre que le métis tourna rapidement les talons pour s'en aller à grands pas, sous le regard incrédule du roux.

\- Pourquoi il se barre toujours aussi vite quand il me croise ? Et puis vraiment pas très loquace comme mec…

Daiki, lui, marchait sans un regard en arrière, avançant à grand pas dans le seul but de regagner le toit afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Cependant, un bruit de balle rebondissant sur le carrelage du couloir attira son attention. Tournant la tête pour en découvrir la provenance, il vit Haizaki et Hanamiya jouer avec un ballon de basket. Et en voyant le revêtement orange sur lequel était écrit le nom de grands basketteurs de la NBA, dans une écriture enfantine, l'adolescent se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait du sien.

\- Hey !, s'énerva-t-il en s'approchant du duo. C'est à moi ! De quel droit vous fouillez dans les affaires des autres ?

\- On peut tout faire quand ça appartient à un monstre, assura le plus âgé des deux garçons dans un rictus méprisant.

Mais à peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il esquiva de peu un coup de poing qui lui fit lâcher son larcin. Cependant, Haizaki ne tarda pas à s'emparer du ballon avant qu'il ne regagne les mains de son propriétaire.

\- Non mais t'es vraiment une bête sauvage, à toujours vouloir faire taire les autres avec tes poings, assura-t-il. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de te remettre à ta place.

Celui-ci jeta donc négligemment le ballon par-dessus son épaule avant de tenter de rendre le coup que le métis avait essayé de donner à son camarade. De toute évidence, le vol du ballon n'était, de toute manière, qu'un prétexte pour chercher la bagarre. Le basané dut donc se défendre à deux contre un, se recevant un coup qui lui valut un saignement de nez. Cependant, malheureusement pour les deux casse-cous, Daiki savait indéniablement se battre et en laissa un sonné d'un coup à la mâchoire et l'autre avec un cocard. Il alla alors ramasser son ballon, tamponnant son nez de sa manche pour arrêter le saignement, avant de sentir quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras. En se retournant, il croisa le regard d'un surveillant qui le toisait d'un air sévère.

\- Monsieur Aomine, je trouve que vous vous faites bien remarquer en ce début d'année. D'autant plus que vous ternissez l'image de cet établissement par vos querelles. Frapper deux lycéens est intolérable.

\- Quoi ? Mais attendez, c'est eux qui me cherchent ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre !

\- Silence ! Dans le bureau du proviseur, tout de suite !

Voyant que le malheureux n'avait de toute manière pas le choix, il se rendit aux côtés du surveillant dans le fameux bureau où il ne tarda pas à entrer après que l'homme l'y ayant conduit ait expliqué le motif de sa venue.

La pièce était sombre tandis qu'un homme, aux cheveux grisonnant et au regard sévère, le toisa avec méprit dès son entrée.

\- Monsieur Aomine, en trois jours, c'est déjà le deuxième acte de violence dont vous faites preuve ! Votre comportement belliqueux nuit à vos camarades et à la réputation de notre établissement. Une mise à pied doit visiblement être envisagé.

\- Mais attendez, j'ai rien demandé moi ! C'est les autres qui viennent me chercher des crosses !

\- Silence ! Je me vois dans l'obligation d'avertir votre tuteur de votre comportement impardonnable. Et que cela ne se reproduise plus !

\- Alors c'est ça hein ? Moi, je peux me faire insulter à longueur de journée, rabaisser, humilier, frapper et subir des propos racistes toutes les heures, c'est pas grave mais si je me défends, forcément je me prends tout dans la gueule hein ?

\- Il ne fallait pas être différent.

Daiki manqua de répartit à cette phrase. Parce que c'est lui qui avait choisi de naître métis peut-être ?

\- C'est n'importe quoi dans ce bahut, tous des connards !, cingla-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

\- Monsieur Aomine !, l'interpella le proviseur.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut le violent claquement de la porte.

Daiki, lui, marchait droit devant lui avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours, où certains de ses camarades étaient resté étudier, pour récupérer ses affaires. Non, il ne resterait pas une minute de plus à suivre ces maudits cours. Ainsi, il jeta son sac sur son épaule avant de partir se réfugier sur le toit, sûr que personne ne viendrait le chercher ici.

Il s'allongea donc sur le dos pour regarder le ciel s'étendre au-dessus de sa tête, la seule pensée parvenant à le calmer étant le match de basket qui l'attendait à dix-huit heures. Et ce serait peut-être enfin une chance pour lui de se faire accepter dans une équipe, même non officielle. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde! ^^**

 **Et me voici de retour pour le chapitre 3 de cette histoire. D'ailleurs, la rapidité avec laquelle je l'ai écrit m'étonnes moi-même m'enfin passons.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier mes fidèles lecteurs qui me laissent toujours une gentille review que je prends plaisir à lire, à savoir satokooo, Laura-067, Awesome Einsamkeit et Fic-World.**

 **Atsukocchi: Je suis heureuse de constater que tu apprécie à ce point mon histoire et, toi qui ne voulait pas attendre, te voici servit, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant.**

 **Guest (je n'ai pas de nom mais j'espère qu'il/elle se reconnaitra): Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review. Moi aussi j'adore ces deux personnages, raison pour laquelle ils sont les principaux de cette fic et je suis heureuse de constater que tu apprécies le caractère de Taiga. C'est vrai que mes propos peuvent paraître un peu too much mais je tiens à montrer le sentiment de perpétuelle solitude que ressent Daiki. C'est très important pour la suite de l'histoire. Malgré ça, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, toi qui ne voulait pas attendre :)**

 **Sur ce, assez raconté ma vie qui n'intéresse de toute manière personne, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

Dès lors que la sonnerie de dix-huit heures résonna, Daiki reprit ses affaires et quitta le refuge sur lequel il était resté toute la journée. De toute façon, il se moquait pas mal de ne pas avoir suivi les cours de la journée, s'étant promis de ne plus remettre les pieds dans ce fichu établissement. Du coup, pour l'heure, sa principale préoccupation était le match de basket qui l'attendait.

Il se rendit donc sans attendre sur le terrain de street basket et, tout comme la veille, ôta sa cravate et sa veste d'uniforme pour les poser dans un coin, avec le reste de ses affaires. Il prit ensuite son ballon, ne sachant pas si les autres en auraient un, et entreprit de dribbler en les attendant.

Cependant, les minutes continuaient de défiler et il était toujours complètement seul, ce qui le fit s'arrêter. Et si ce Seijuro s'était ouvertement moquait de lui en lui faisant miroiter quelques choses de faux uniquement pour qu'il se sente encore plus seul et rejeté ? C'est vrai que trop heureux qu'on lui laisse enfin une chance de faire ses preuves, Daiki n'avait pas du tout envisager cette possibilité.

\- Non, ils vont arriver. Ils vont pas me faire un coup comme ça…, marmonna-t-il pour s'en convaincre.

Dans le cas contraire, se serait vraiment moche. Cependant, cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'il attendait et le terrain était toujours complètement désert. Ainsi, perdant espoir, il commença à se diriger vers ses affaires pour les reprendre. Au pire, ce n'était qu'une mésaventure de plus dans sa journée pourrie.

\- Désolé pour le retard Daiki mais l'enseignant nous a gardé un peu plus longtemps.

Le métis sursauta avant de se retourner pour faire face à Seijuro qui se tenait aux côtés d'un étudiant arborant le même uniforme que lui, suggérant qu'ils se trouvaient dans le même lycée. Celui-ci était de grande taille, blond aux yeux dorés et était connu pour sa carrière de mannequin.

Daiki les regarda, soulagé de les voir, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

\- Bah, c'est pas grave.

\- Mais c'est lui, le mec dont tu nous a parlé et qui va jouer avec nous aujourd'hui Akashicchi ?, questionna le blondinet en dévisageant l'adolescent à la peau sombre de la tête aux pieds.

\- Oui c'est bien lui Ryôta. Et pour l'avoir vu jouer, laisse-moi te dire qu'il a un sacré potentiel. Mais tu le verras bien par toi-même une fois que les autres seront là.

Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête avant d'adresser un sourire au métis. Mais on sentait clairement que ce geste était un peu forcé.

\- Et vos potes, ils sont pas avec vous ?, questionna-t-il finalement en regardant autour d'eux.

\- Non, ils n'étudient pas au lycée Rakujou comme nous mais au lycée Shuyosei, répondit le roux. Ils se trouvent beaucoup plus loin de ce terrain que nos établissements respectifs alors le trajet et un peu plus long. D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Comme si les trois retardataires l'avaient entendu, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain. D'ailleurs, le métis se demandait sincèrement si Seijuro n'avait pas des capacités de voyance extra lucide pour avoir pu prédire avec autant de précision l'arrivée de ses compagnons. Mais ça, il n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse.

Il détailla cependant tout de même les nouveaux arrivants. Ceux-ci portaient tous les trois des uniformes gris, montrant qu'il provenait effectivement du même établissement scolaire. Le premier était d'ailleurs immense, dépassant sans aucun doute la barre des deux mètres. Il avait des cheveux mi-long violet, de la même couleur que ses pupilles, et semblait très occupé à dévorer un paquet de chips.

Le second, bien que plus petit que ce géant, était toujours plus grand que Daiki. Il avait de courts cheveux vert émeraude, de la même couleur que ses yeux en partie caché par des lunettes rectangulaires de couleur sombre. Et, pour une raison inexplicable, les doigts de sa main gauche étaient bandés et il se trimballait avec une peluche panda.

Quant au dernier, bien que de petite taille et très effacé par rapport aux autres, Daiki le reconnut immédiatement. En même temps, cheveux pâle coiffé en bataille et grands yeux bleus, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Kuroko Tetsuya, le jeune homme dont son amie d'enfance était raide dingue. Et c'est vrai que, maintenant qu'il y repensait, lui aussi avait fait partie de la formidable équipe de Teiko.

\- Sérieux Aka-chin, pourquoi tu nous as fait venir pour un match de street ?, questionna le géant violet, visiblement blasé, en roulant en boule le paquet qu'il venait de terminer. Déjà que les entrainements du bahut son relou.

\- Oui mais ceci est différent puisque nous pouvons de nouveau jouer tous ensemble Atsushi. Et cela parce que nous avons finalement une sixième personne nous permettant d'avoir des équipes équilibrées.

Tous se tournèrent donc vers Daiki pour le dévisager avec plus ou moins d'insistance. Ca promettait pour la suite…

\- Il sait jouer correctement au moins ?, questionna le vert en remontant ses lunettes. Hors de question de trainer un boulet.

\- Bien sûr et je pense que tu seras surpris de son talent Shintarô.

Seijuro s'avança donc vers le basané.

\- Mais avant de commencer, laisse-moi te présenter tes coéquipiers pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il. De droite à gauche, Kise Ryôta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarô et Kuroko Tetsuya. Pour ce premier petit match, tu joueras avec Atsushi et Shintarô.

Les deux concernés ne semblaient pas hyper ravi mais ne firent aucun commentaire au roux. Le basané lui, regardait ses futurs coéquipiers. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'on lui rafraichissait la mémoire, leurs noms, il les connaissait bien, les ayant souvent lus dans les journaux.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Aomine Daiki, notre équipier pour aujourd'hui.

Là aussi, ce nom était bien connu pour ceux ayant étudier au collège Teiko en même temps que lui mais ce n'était pas réellement en bien.

\- Bien, maintenant en place, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça alors commençons à jouer, reprit Seijuro. Ca ne te dérange pas que l'on utilise ton ballon Daiki ?

\- Non non, au contraire.

N'empêche, l'autorité du roux était quand même incroyable, personne ne contestant ses paroles ou ses ordres. Il n'avait pas été capitaine pour rien.

Mais mettant un terme à ses pensées, le basané alla se mettre en place sur sa moitié de terrain, parmi ses coéquipiers, et le match débuta. Et franchement, il fut impressionné par les techniques de tous ces joueurs. Les tirs en cloches de Midorima qui faisaient mouche à chaque fois, les passes absolument parfaites et la technique de haut vol de Seijuro, la défense impénétrable que représentait Murasakibara, la faculté de copie de Kise lui permettant d'assimiler les techniques qu'il voyait au moins une fois et les incroyables passes de Kuroko. Déjà qu'à la télé, tout ceci paraissait époustouflant, quand on était sur le terrain, c'était encore mieux. Cependant, l'enthousiasme de Daiki s'envola bien vite quand il se rendit compte d'une chose : ses coéquipiers ne lui faisaient pas la moindre passe. Ainsi, depuis le début du jeu, il n'avait pas touché le ballon une seule fois.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?, questionna finalement le vert en remontant ses lunettes. Sur un terrain de basket, on est pas là pour se tourner les pouces alors si tu ne comptes pas jouer, tu peux d'ors et déjà t'en aller.

\- Non mais tu te moques de moi ?! Ton pote et toi, vous me filez jamais le ballon. Je suis censé jouer comment moi du coup avec ça ?

\- Tu te débrouilles !

Seijuro ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face à cette discussion. Bien sûr, il fallait bien se douter que Daiki ne serait pas accueilli à bras ouverts parmi eux tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ses preuves. Après tout, personne ne pouvait en vouloir à Midorima, ni aux autres d'ailleurs, d'être aussi distant et méfiant vis-à-vis du basané puisque c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient tous été éduqués, dans ce monde qui rejetait la différence. Mais il fallait tout de même que cela cesse.

\- On va changer la composition des équipes, déclara-t-il finalement. Ryôta, tu passes en face, Daiki, tu viens avec Tetsuya et moi.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi Akashicchi ?, questionna tout de même le blond.

\- Je suis un peu d'accord avec Ki-chin, assura Murasakibara en baillant. T'as l'air d'avoir récupérer un poids mort et le petit Kuro-chin ne sait rien faire d'autre que des passes. Vous allez vous faire pulvériser.

\- Nous verrons bien. En attendant, mettez-vous en place !

Les autres obéirent, râlant plus ou moins, et le match reprit. Et cette fois, c'était bien mieux pour Daiki qui avait enfin le ballon. D'ailleurs, il avait dû se dire quelque chose entre Kuroko et le roux puisque toutes les passes étaient prioritairement dirigées sur lui. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, lui laissant enfin une opportunité de jouer et de montrer ce qu'il valait. Et puis il devait admettre que les passes de Kuroko, bien que vraiment très bizarres, étaient parfaites pour développer un bon jeu.

Ainsi, dribblant de cette façon si particulière qu'il avait toujours eue, il s'élança vers le panier et, afin d'éviter Murasakibara qui se trouvait sous l'arceau pour défendre, dévia légèrement et tira à une main. Bien que son corps soit complétement déséquilibré, le ballon alla rebondir contre le panneau avant de franchir l'arceau le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Bien joué Daiki, le félicita Seijuro.

\- Merci !

Il se retourna pour voir les membres de l'équipe adverse regardait toujours le panier, perplexe.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable ce que tu viens de faire Aominecchi !, s'exclama Kise en se plantant devant lui d'un ton enjoué.

\- Aominecchi ?, répéta le jeune métis, perplexe.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Ben… Je sais pas trop, c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours tiré.

\- C'est un style qui n'est pas du tout académique, constata le vert.

\- Ouais mais à la limite, on s'en fout, tant que ça rentre Mido-chin, assura le géant.

\- Du coup, vous voulez qu'on change encore les équipes ?, proposa le roux.

\- Oui, moi je veux jouer avec Aominecchi, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir été dans son équipe !

\- Moi aussi je voudrais bien refaire équipe avec Mine-chin maintenant que j'ai vu que c'était pas un boulet. T'es pas tout seul Ki-chin.

\- Ne vous chamaillez pas, on fera encore d'autres parties pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte.

Daiki, lui, était vraiment heureux. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le réclamait, et même qu'on se battait pour lui plutôt que de le laisser sur le carreau. Et si, au début, l'atmosphère semblait tendue, dorénavant, les sourires qui lui étaient offert été sincère. Bien sûr, il ne s'entendrait peut-être pas hyper bien avec tout le monde mais il savait que dorénavant, ce serait pour son caractère et non plus pour son apparence seule.

\- Merci tout le monde, marmonna-t-il en allant ramasser le ballon.

Personne ne lui répondit, se contentant de sourire simplement. Il y avait encore des gens ouverts d'esprit dans ce monde corrompus et c'était bien agréable de s'en rendre compte.

Les matchs se succédèrent ainsi avant que le soleil ne commence à décliner à l'horizon, faisant comprendre aux adolescents qu'il était temps de s'arrêter.

\- Bon et bien je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer maintenant, constata le roux. Et si ça te fait plaisir Daiki, on pourra remettre ça. Pas demain parce que Ryôta et moi ne sommes pas disponibles à cause du club du lycée mais samedi si tu le veux ?

\- Ouais, avec joie.

\- Je pense qu'il serait donc sage que tu prennes nos numéros et que l'on ait également le tien Aomine-kun, déclara Kuroko de sa voix monocorde. Cela nous permettra de convenir plus facilement de rendez-vous pour nous retrouver.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Ils échangèrent ainsi leurs numéros de téléphones. D'ailleurs, ça faisait bizarre pour Daiki de voir autant de contact dans son répertoire, lui qui n'avait toujours eut que le numéro de Satsuki et de son père.

\- Bon ben à samedi Mine-chin, déclara Murasakibara en allant récupérer ses affaires.

\- Oui, à samedi. Rentrez-bien !

Ces nouveaux camarades lui adressèrent des signes d'au revoir auquel il répondit avant d'aller chercher ses propres affaires pour prendre le chemin de son domicile. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, cette Génération Miracle, comme on les appelait du temps du collège, avait vraiment un bon fond et ne s'arrêtait pas que sur les apparences. Et en plus, tous ces joueurs hors du commun lui avaient proposé de refaire des matchs n'importe quand. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça avait été sans aucun doute la plus belle soirée qu'il fut donné à Daiki depuis longtemps, voir depuis toujours.

C'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'il franchit le petit portillon du jardin de sa résidence, traversant l'allée à grands pas, avant d'ouvrir la porte rapidement.

\- Je suis rentré !, annonça-t-il en se déchaussant.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à voir son amie accourir pour l'assommer de questions afin de savoir comment s'était passé ses premiers matchs de basket, il se retrouva face au père de celle-ci qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

\- Bonsoir Daiki. Tu arrives au bon moment, il fallait que je te parle. Va dans le salon.

Et cela n'augurait rien de bon, vraiment. L'adolescent laissa donc ses affaires dans un coin du hall avant de se rendre dans la pièce indiquée pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. L'adulte ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, fermant la porte derrière lui, sans doute pour que sa fille n'entende rien, avant de rejoindre le jeune homme.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Ton lycée m'a appelé au sujet de ton comportement.

Daiki ne répondit pas, bien qu'il savait que ce sujet arriverait tôt ou tard sur le tapis. Après tout, le proviseur en personne lui avait dit qu'il préviendrait son tuteur. Il n'avait donc pas tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à monsieur Momoi et celui-ci devait en être déçu.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de te tenir à carreaux.

\- Je sais bien mais c'est encore c'est deux enfoirés ! Ils m'avaient volé et quand j'ai voulu récupérer mon bien, ils ont commencé à vouloir se battre. J'allais quand même pas les laisser me cogner sans rien faire ! Je me suis juste défendu !

\- Je l'entends bien Daiki mais comprends que ce n'est pas une solution. Tu le sais que ces deux élèves, encore plus que les autres, cherchent à te faire commettre des erreurs. Alors quitte à prendre toujours tes affaires avec toi pour ne pas leur laisser une chance de te piéger, fais-le, et ignore-les. Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème. On m'a également dit qu'à partir de dix heures et demi jusqu'à la fin de la journée, tu n'étais pas en cours.

\- Normal, je me suis barré ! Hors de question que je reste dans un bahut où même le proviseur m'insulte.

\- Daiki…, soupira l'adulte. Sécher les cours nuit à tes études.

\- Je m'en fous ! Je retournerais jamais dans ce foutu lycée de toute façon !

\- Daiki, dis pas ça…

\- Non c'est mort, j'irais plus. Moi je fais des efforts pour tout encaisser et par contre, personne n'en fait pour m'accepter ! Tout le monde est bien trop occupé à rire et à m'enfoncer quand les profs m'humilient ! La preuve ! Sur une classe de trente élève, y en a un qu'est pas aussi pourris, c'est tout ! Et les surveillants et le proviseur, j'en parle même pas ! Il est hors de question que j'endure ça tous les jours pendant trois ans alors je n'irais plus !

Monsieur Momoi l'écouta déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Bien sûr, le métis était quelqu'un de fort, indéniablement, mais il n'en restait pas moins un jeune adolescent qui avait le cœur profondément blessé et cela depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais n'abandonne pas Daiki, cela ferait gagner tous ceux qui t'ont toujours fait du mal. Et puis tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais devenir policier justement pour arrêter la discrimination dont tu as toujours été victime et protéger les générations futures non ? C'est un noble rêve et tu ne dois pas l'abandonner, jamais. J'ai tout de même demander un rendez-vous avec ton proviseur pour discuter avec lui de tout ça et je vais le voir demain. On va tout faire pour changer ça.

Le jeune métis ne répondit rien, se laissant aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante, riche en amour. Oui, il le savait qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses études s'il espérait pouvoir atteindre ses objectifs mais les journées au lycée étaient quand même à l'en dégouter.

\- Et puis tu viens de me dire qu'il y a une personne qui n'est pas comme le reste de tes camarades, reprit l'adulte. Pourquoi ne vas-t-u pas lui parler ? Tu sais, la vie te paraitra tout de suite moins dure si tu as quelqu'un pour t'épauler tout le temps, en toute circonstance.

Daiki se releva d'un bond. Parler à Kagami ? Impossible !

\- Non, j'irais pas le voir. Ça aussi c'est mort !

\- Daiki…

\- Non mais si ça se trouve, une fois qu'il aura appris à me connaitre, ça va mal se passer et il deviendra comme toutes ces têtes de cons.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Est-ce que les personnes que tu es allé voir ce soir ton rejeté de la sorte eux ? D'ailleurs, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Non, ils m'ont pas rejeté… Au début, on sentait clairement une animosité, ils avaient pas l'air super jouasse de jouer avec moi et me le faisait clairement comprendre. Et puis quand on a joué, ils sont devenus plus sympathique. Je pourrais pas m'entendre avec tout le monde, bien sûr, mais il y en a qui sont vraiment sympa et avec qui j'ai bien discuté. D'ailleurs, à la fin, ils se battaient quasiment tous pour m'avoir dans leur équipe.

\- Et ben tu vois ? Et alors ? Ils t'ont proposé de continuer à jouer avec eux ?

\- Ouais. J'y retourne samedi.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Du coup, tu devrais essayer de discuter avec ton camarade de classe, je suis sûr qu'il t'acceptera de la même façon.

Enfin ça, Daiki en était moins sûr. Il n'avait jamais été timide, c'était d'ailleurs tout le contraire et pourtant, pour une raison inexplicable, il n'arrivait pas à aller voir Kagami. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était physique.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire…, marmonna-t-il quand même, ce qui parut plaire à l'adulte.

\- Très bien. Alors maintenant, profites de ta soirée pour être en forme pour tes cours demain.

\- Ouais…

Daiki prit donc congés de l'adulte pour se diriger vers sa chambre afin d'être un peu tranquille. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait envisagé de faire mais c'était sans compter sur Satsuki qui fondit sur lui pour l'assommer de questions concernant son premier match de basket. Et quand elle avait appris que Kuroko Tetsuya était de la partie et que son ami retournait le voir samedi, elle l'avait supplié pour qu'il accepte qu'elle l'accompagne. D'ailleurs, le métis avait fini par céder devant tant d'insistance. Décidément, les filles étaient vraiment tenaces.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans cette même ambiance reposante et après le repas, Daiki monta immédiatement se coucher. Il faut dire que ces matchs de basket l'avaient épuisé mais il en était tout de même très satisfait. C'était déjà une belle victoire dans son combat pour se faire accepter. Une étape de franchit.

\- Demain, j'essaierais d'adresser la parole à Kagami, conclut-il finalement, de manière à continuer sur sa lancée.

Et c'est donc sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormit bien vite.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Et voici le chapitre 4! Bon d'accord, il est plus court que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je souhaite remercier satokooo, Alsco-chan, Aokaga168, Awesome Einsamkeit, Laura-067, Hamleto, Fic-World et SiGrimm Taki pour vos gentilles reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir!**

 **Atsukocchi: Je suis heureuse que tu considère le chapitre 3 comme super ainsi que les persos qui y interviennent et j'espère sincèrement que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

 **Ainsi, sans plus tarder, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Cette matinée de vendredi commençait comme toutes les autres. Après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner, Daiki commença un bout de chemin avec Satsuki avant que celle-ci ne s'arrête à son lycée, le laissant continuer seul vers son établissement. Mais ce qui changeait de l'ordinaire en revanche, c'était que le jeune homme était perdu dans un méandre d'intenses réflexions, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Comment je peux bien m'y prendre sérieux ?

C'est vrai qu'il s'était promit d'aller parler à Kagami mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant le fait accompli qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'aborder. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour démarrer une conversation ? Surtout que Daiki avait, jusqu'à présent, toujours fuit le dialogue alors cela paraitrait étrange qu'il vienne de lui-même comme ça. Et puis, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose du roux. Il savait seulement qu'il était arrivé en cours d'année l'an passé et qu'avant, il se trouvait dans une région située à l'autre bout du pays et étant le berceau du basket-ball. Et il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était ultra populaire, tout le monde allant le voir pour espérer intégrer son cercle d'amis qui, malgré ça, ne semblait tout de même pas hyper grand.

Daiki secoua la tête alors qu'il se retrouvait devant les grilles de son lycée. Finit de se casser la tête sans fin, il n'avait plus qu'à agir au feeling, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et tout irait bien. Il avança donc à grands pas dans la cour, ignorant les remarques qu'on lui faisait, toute son attention étant focalisée ailleurs.

Et il ne tarda pas à trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il faut dire que sa grande taille le rendait facilement repérable. Cependant, il était entouré par beau nombre de leurs camarades de classe qui semblaient avoir beaucoup de choses à lui raconter.

\- Sérieusement, vous pouvez pas aller voir ailleurs, tous autant que vous êtes ?, pesta Daiki entre ses dents. Comment je fais pour lui parler moi ?

C'est à ce moment-là que le roux tourna la tête dans sa direction, ce qui valut à leurs regards de se croiser. Il adressa alors un petit signe de main mais le métis ne lui répondit pas, feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, en même temps que résonnait la sonnerie du lycée.

\- Bon ben c'est raté pour cette fois, conclut-il tout en se rendant dans sa salle de cours.

Il y entra donc et prit place à sa table rapidement, souriant discrètement quand il vit Hanamiya et Haizaki entrer à leur tour, arborant encore les bleus des coups qu'il leur avait infligés. C'était bien fait pour eux et le regard noir qu'ils lui adressèrent ne changea rien à cette petite satisfaction.

Le professeur, enseignant les sciences, entra alors à son tour avant de commencer à remplir la feuille de présence.

\- Tiens, il semblerait que monsieur Aomine est décidé de nous faire l'honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui, constata-t-il, ce qui fit ricaner certains de ses camarades.

\- C'est vraiment parce qu'on m'y a obligé, marmonna le jeune homme pour lui-même en s'affalant sur sa table.

Ainsi, le cours débuta, d'un ennuis mortel, raison pour laquelle Daiki ne prit même pas la peine de sortir ses affaires. Et puis de toute manière, il était bien trop occupé à regarder Kagami, plusieurs places devant lui, essayant de trouver un moyen de se rapprocher un peu de lui. Mais pour ça, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils se retrouvent seuls à un moment ou à un autre.

Ainsi, quand la sonnerie annonçant la pause retentit, Daiki ne tarda pas à quitter la salle, emportant avec lui son sac pour éviter d'autres problèmes avec les deux têtes à claques de sa classe. Il marcha ainsi au milieu de la cohue pour repérer bien vite celui qu'il cherchait, dans le hall. Et pour le moment, il était seul, c'était donc le moment pour lui de passer à l'action.

Taiga fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir le métis s'approchait de lui alors qu'il avait toujours éviter les discussions jusque-là.

\- Salut Aomine, déclara-t-il alors en regardant l'autre adolescent.

\- Salut, marmonna celui-ci d'un ton nonchalant.

Maintenant que l'amorce avait eu lieu, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour prolongeait cet échange.

\- Je…

\- Kagami, c'était vraiment sensationnel ce que tu as fait hier au club ! Je suis loin d'avoir ton niveau au basket mais ce serait vraiment super si tu pouvais m'apprendre !

\- C'est clair ! Tu as un talent fou ! Et puis quelle détente !

Daiki pesta en voyant tous ces gens s'agglutinaient autour de celui avec qui il essayait désespérément de dialoguer. D'ailleurs, le roux, après avoir répondu à ceux qui venaient de l'accoster et qui avaient visiblement encore de nombreuses éloges à lui faire, se tourna de nouveau vers l'adolescent à la peau foncée.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- … Non… C'était rien…

Et sans s'attarder davantage, Daiki partit d'un pas raide pour se rendre une nouvelle fois sur le toit. Vraiment, il en avait marre ! C'était comme si tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour l'empêcher d'approcher Kagami. Il n'allait pas lui filer la peste non plus ! D'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment que monsieur Momoi avait raison et qu'avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir au lycée lui ferait du bien mais pour le moment, c'était mal barré.

La nouvelle sonnerie qui retentit lui arracha un nouveau soupir tandis qu'il redescendit pour aller en cours, ne quittant pas une seule fois le roux des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine obsession mais il ressentait le besoin de le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi sérieux ?, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en s'affalant sur la table.

Et le reste de sa journée ne se déroula guère mieux puisqu'il ne fit qu'enchaîner les échecs, Kagami ayant toujours quelqu'un pour lui parler à chaque fois que le métis tentait une approche. Celui-ci quitta donc son établissement à dix-huit heures, dépité, et se dirigea vers le terrain de strret-ball. Même si aujourd'hui, il jouerait seul et que ce serait donc sûrement moins amusant que la veille, cela suffirait tout de même à lui changer les idées.

Ainsi, comme à son habitude, il entra sur le vieux terrain de goudron et avança jusqu'à l'angle du grillage pour y déposer ses affaires et prendre son ballon qu'il avait dorénavant toujours avec lui.

\- C'est pas vrai mais on se croise partout aujourd'hui !

Daiki sursauta avant de se retourner pour faire face à celui qu'il avait tenté d'aborder toute la journée sans y parvenir. La chance avait-elle enfin tournée ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?, questionna-t-il.

Ce n'est pas réellement comme ça qu'il avait songé engager une conversation mais son naturel méfiant revenait toujours au galop.

\- Pas la peine d'être à ce point sur la défensive, je venais jouer un peu puisque l'entraînement de ce soir est annulé pour cause de réunion, assura Taiga avant de regarder le ballon entre les mains du métis. Tu sais jouer au basket ?

\- Ben ouais, sinon je serais pas là !

\- Parfait alors fait un match contre moi !

Daiki le regarda, pesant le pour et le contre. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours entendu dire que le roux était vraiment un bon basketteur alors ça valait le coup. Puis surtout, c'était une occasion en or d'essayer de créer des liens avec l'autre adolescent.

\- Ouais d'accord.

\- Alors le premier qui arrive à dix points gagne le match !, s'exclama Taiga en allant déposer à son tour ses affaires dans un coin.

Ils se mirent alors en place avant que le match ne débute. Et Daiki devait reconnaitre que le roux était bien aussi bon joueur que ce que tout le monde disait. De plus, il semblait aimer le basket autant que lui, ne faisant que sourire durant leur rencontre. D'ailleurs, le match fut endiablé, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson en rythme avec la balle rebondissant sur le goudron. En ce moment, la différence de Daiki avait complétement disparu, n'étant plus que deux adolescents partageant la même passion pour le basket.

Et finalement, c'est après un score très serré que le match prit fin.

\- J'ai gagné !, s'exclama joyeusement le basané après avoir fait passer le ballon une dixième fois dans l'arceau.

\- C'est pas possible, souffla Taiga. J'aurais jamais pensé perdre. T'es vachement balèze en fait !

\- J'ai jamais dis que je l'étais pas !, répliqua Daiki, légèrement vexé.

\- Sérieux, pourquoi tu viens pas rejoindre le club du bahut !, s'enflamma alors le roux. Vu comme tu joues, t'aurais largement ta place dans le cinq majeur de l'équipe A.

\- On veut pas de moi !

Et de toute manière, se retrouver dans le même club qu'Haizaki et Hanamiya, très peu pour lui. Sa réponse jeta néanmoins un froid entre les deux adolescents.

\- Ah ouais… Désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. La prochaine fois, évite juste de poser des questions idiotes Bakagami.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- Ben Bakagami. Parce que t'as pas été très malin sur ce coup-là.

\- Non mais je ne te permets pas ! Je t'appelle pas Ahomine que je sache moi !

Le métis ricana légèrement mais ne fit pas de commentaire, allant ramasser son ballon qu'il regarda longuement. La présence du roux été agréable, vraiment.

\- Kagami… Vraiment… Merci d'avoir fait cesser les rires…

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit hier !

\- Mais me coupe pas la parole abrutis, j'ai pas fini !

\- Désolé mais arrête de sauter sur l'occasion pour m'insulter !

\- Déjà la dernière fois à la supérette… C'est pas souvent que je croise quelqu'un près à m'aider. Les autres sont plutôt du genre à m'humilier, à rire et à profiter du spectacle. Et souvent, ça se finit mal. Je compte plus le nombres de fois où je me suis fait arrêter pour acte de violence. Alors, voir quelqu'un de différent, ça fait du bien, vraiment. T'es pas comme tous ces connards.

Taiga écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait son camarade de cours. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il l'avait remarqué dans la cour l'année passée, il s'était toujours dit qu'il devait mener une vie terrible. Parce qu'en rassemblant les maigres cours d'histoire qu'il avait retenus, il savait qu'en moyenne, il y avait un « anormal » une fois tous les quinze ans. Et malgré les années passaient, les mentalités ne changeaient pas et ces pauvres personnes devaient se sentir affreusement seules et rejetées. Et encore, le métis, lui, n'avait pas un caractère facile et n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, ce qui ne faisait pas de lui une victime. Malgré ça, ce qu'il endurait à longueur de journée était intolérable.

\- C'est rien. Comme je te l'ai dit, je supporte pas les gens qui s'en prennent aux autres pour des choses dont ils ne sont pas responsables. T'as jamais demandé à être comme ça alors personne peut te le reprocher. Déjà, je trouve vraiment pas cool que les profs t'aient foutus au fond comme un rebus.

\- Je m'en fous, c'est toujours mieux que de me retrouver au milieu d'idiots comme Hanamiya ou Haizaki.

\- C'est pas faux.

Le silence revint alors entre les deux adolescents qui se regardaient plus ou moins dans le blanc des yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot. D'ailleurs, Daiki finit par soupirer avant de marcher vers ses affaires.

\- Bon ben merci pour le match, c'était sympa. Je vais rentrer maintenant, sinon j'en connais une qui va encore me harceler au téléphone en pensant que j'ai eus un problème.

\- Moi aussi je vais pas tarder, assura Taiga en approchant de son propre sac. En plus, j'ai grave la dalle.

Il passa donc l'hanse de son sac sur son épaule et y accrocha sa veste avant de se tourner vers le métis.

\- Mais tu sais, très honnêtement, moi j'ai rien contre toi alors si un jour tu veux discuter ou si tu veux pas manger tout seul, il n'y a pas de soucis. Enfin… Passe un bon week-end.

Il adressa alors un signe de la main à l'autre adolescent avant de s'en aller sans plus de cérémonie.

\- … Merci, marmonna Daiki pour lui-même en restant planté, seul, au milieu du terrain.

Sérieusement, si il s'était attendu à ça. Non seulement Kagami était quelqu'un ayant un bon fond, mais en plus, il lui avait même proposé de discuter avec lui sans se soucier que cela puisse nuire à sa réputation.

En deux jours, il avait ainsi rencontré six personnes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas uniquement sur les apparences et ça lui faisait un bien fou. L'espoir de voir sa vie s'améliorer ne semblait plus être un rêve désormais. Et si en plus, le tête à tête entre le proviseur de son lycée et monsieur Momoi pouvait avoir un impact positif également, ce serait parfait.

C'est donc sur ses pensées encourageante qu'il prit le chemin de chez lui, prêt à profiter de son week-end.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente mais depuis que j'ai rendu un gros document pour mon exam, tout s'enchainent et j'ai pas eus le temps de m'occuper de la suite de l'histoire, surtout que je ne veux pas la bâcler. Mais mes épreuves se terminant mardi prochain, je devrais reprendre un rythme de parution un peu plus normal.**

 **Je tiens malgré tout à remercier Awesome Einsamkeit, Aokaga168, Laura-067, Alsco-chan, satokoo, deryous50 et olukkalp pour vos gentilles reviews que j'ai pris plaisir à lire.**

 **Atsukocchi: Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité. Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies toujours autant ce que j'écris. Je ne vois pas du tout de quel anime tu parles donc tu peux le citer si tu veux.**

 **Sur ce, je ne raconte pas ma vie plus longtemps, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré sa longueur et qu'il valait la peine d'attendre :)**

* * *

Les cours étaient terminés depuis un petit moment, les derniers élèves finissant de quitter l'établissement, quand monsieur Momoi y entra. Il se présenta ainsi à l'accueil et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'on ne le guide jusqu'au bureau du proviseur. Cet homme ignoble qui faisait partit des nombreuses personnes à insulter son petit protégé.

Il n'attendit guère longtemps avant que la secrétaire lui fasse signe d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. L'homme avec qui il été venu s'entretenir se trouvait derrière son bureau, le nez dans des documents. Il releva néanmoins la tête avant d'adresser un petit sourire à son invité.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Momoi, je vous attendez ! Mais je vous en prie, installez-vous !

D'un geste ample, il désigna le fauteuil se trouvant face à lui et dans lequel le père de Satsuki prit rapidement place.

\- Désirez-vous du café ?

\- Sans façon merci.

Le proviseur se servit tout de même une tasse fumante avant de se rasseoir confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Je vous remercie d'être venus pour parler du cas du jeune Aomine Daiki, reprit le proviseur. Après tout, comme il vous l'a été dit par téléphone, il a fait plusieurs fois preuves d'actes de violence, sans compter qu'il a sécher les cours d'hier après-midi.

\- Effectivement, c'est ce que l'on m'a expliqué et j'en ai également discuté avec lui.

\- Parfait, cela nous facilite la tâche. Parce que je dois avouer qu'il est assez complexe d'entretenir une conversation avec lui, avec ses attitudes de sauvageon.

Monsieur Momoi ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à cette phrase.

\- Il a aussi ses raisons d'être méfiant vis-à-vis du monde qui l'entoure.

Cependant, il se rendit bien vite compte que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde.

\- Comprenez qu'un garçon violent dans son genre risque de ternir l'image de notre établissement et je ne peux donc pas le laisser agir à sa guise. De plus, il représente un danger pour ses camarades.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, Daiki est un gentil garçon. Il a mauvais caractère, je le conçois, mais jamais il ne ferait du mal à quelqu'un pour le plaisir. Je crois qu'il est le mieux placer pour connaître les pires douleurs et ne pas vouloir les infliger à qui que ce soit. Concernant les deux adolescents qu'il a frappé hier, il m'a affirmé s'être juste défendu et je le crois. D'ailleurs, les avez-vous punit en conséquence ?

\- Monsieur Momoi. Je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez de la sympathie pour ce jeune homme que vous élevé depuis maintenant un bon nombre d'années mais cessez de le surprotéger de la sorte. Vous ne pouvez nier qu'il a un comportement de sauvage. C'est dans sa nature. L'agression qu'il a porté sur ses deux camarades sans raison le prouve.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Il le porte sur lui. Déjà le jour de la rentrée, avant même que le premier cours ait débuté, il a eu recourt à un acte de violence sur un de ses camarades. C'est le problème avec les anormaux.

\- Sauf que Daiki est quelqu'un de parfaitement normal ! Ce qui ne l'est pas en revanche, c'est votre comportement ! Un proviseur ne devrait jamais avoir à parler ainsi de l'un de ses élèves, s'énerva le père de Satsuki. Il m'a déjà dit qu'hier aussi, vous vous étiez permit de pareille remarque, devant lui ! De plus, il a été mis à l'écart dans le fond de la salle et les professeurs l'humilient en public pour faire rire ses camarades. Ce comportement est tout bonnement intolérable et indigne d'un établissement scolaire. Et après, vous osez me parler de prestige et de notoriété ?

\- Calmez-vous je vous prie ! Personne ne veut de lui et je trouve que j'ai déjà fait preuve d'une extrême bonté d'âme en l'acceptant entre ces murs. Alors, il se plie aux règles qu'on lui impose et cela en se taisant. C'est évident que tout le monde le déteste, ce gamin n'a absolument rien pour plaire, avec cette horrible couleur de peau.

\- Vos paroles vont trop loin !

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Porter plainte ? Personne ne le défendra.

Hélas, cela, monsieur Momoi le savait bien.

\- Je voudrais tout de même savoir une chose. Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous apporter de vous acharner contre lui de la sorte ?

\- Il inspire naturellement la haine, c'est comme ça !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- En attendant, j'en ai assez d'entendre parler de lui ! Alors au moindre faux pas, il sera radié de l'établissement ! Et je vous souhaite bon courage pour essayer de lui trouver un autre lycée après cela.

Le proviseur ricana légèrement avant de se lever.

\- Sur ce, je vous raccompagne monsieur Momoi.

\- Sans façon. Au revoir.

Le tuteur du jeune métis quitta ainsi le bureau, écœuré. Comment pouvait-on être aussi ignoble avec quelqu'un et sans même s'en cacher ? Surtout que Daiki était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. Il méritait tout sauf ça !

Il rentra ainsi chez lui, assez dégoûté, pour y trouver la maison bien animée.

\- Ah ! Te voilà papa !, s'exclama Satsuki en le voyant entrer. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit au lycée de Dai-chan ?

\- Des choses et d'autres, répondit-il dans un sourire en se dirigeant dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas au vue de l'heure avancée de la soirée. Et toi alors ta journée ?

\- Très bien, à part que j'ai déjà eu ma première interrogation de l'année. Mais je pense m'en être bien sortie.

\- C'est très bien tout ça.

Son regard se posa alors sur le jeune homme assit au bout de la table, en train de lire un de ses magazines.

\- Et toi Daiki ?

\- Ca va. J'ai joué au basket avec Kagami aujourd'hui. Et c'est moi qui est gagné.

\- Vraiment ? C'est une très bonne nouvelle dis-moi.

Il se mit ainsi aux fourneaux et ils passèrent à table une demi-heure plus tard. Le repas se déroula d'ailleurs dans une bonne ambiance, comme habituellement, mais Daiki ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil à l'adulte. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enchanté en rentrant et le fait de savoir que c'était en revenant de son entrevue avec le proviseur rendait l'adolescent soucieux. Mais étant donné que Satsuki n'était pas dans la confidence concernant la vie de lycéen du métis, il était évident que le sujet ne serait pas abordé dans la soirée.

A la fin du repas, les deux étudiants débarrassèrent la table et saluèrent monsieur Momoi avant de monter vers leur chambre respective.

\- Il a l'air fatigué ton père ce soir, constata quand même Daiki.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi. Après, il s'est levé de bonne heure ce matin parce qu'il avait pas mal de chose à faire. C'est sans doute pour ça.

\- Ouais, sûrement.

\- Enfin je te laisse, je vais me coucher, il faut que je sois en forme pour voir Tetsu demain !

\- Ouais, bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme abandonna donc son amie d'enfance pour entrer dans sa propre chambre pour se préparer à aller se coucher. Cependant, après avoir enfilé son pyjama, il décida tout de même d'aller voir monsieur Momoi pour savoir comment s'était passé sa rencontre avec le proviseur.

Ainsi, il redescendit doucement les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon où se trouvait celui qu'il cherchait, assit dans le canapé.

\- Monsieur ?

L'homme sursauta avant de se retourner vers le métis.

\- Et bien Daiki ? Tu n'es pas encore couché ? Il faut que tu sois en forme pour ton match de demain pourtant.

\- Je sais mais… Je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé votre rencontre avec le dirlo ?

L'adulte soupira avant de tapoter la place sur le canapé à côté de lui en guise d'invitation. Le lycéen ne se fit donc pas prier et vint y prendre place.

\- Mon pauvre Daiki, t'envoyer dans ce lycée, même s'il a bien voulu te prendre, n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce proviseur puisse être quelqu'un de si odieux et cruel.

\- Pourquoi ? Il a dit quoi ?

Monsieur Momoi ne répondit pas, préférant épargner au pauvre garçon de nouvelles insultes, avant de l'empoigner fermement par les épaules.

\- Ecoute. Au prochain pas de travers, tu seras radié du lycée. Alors je sais que ce que je vais te demander est dur mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus rien faire de mal. Même si on vient te chercher délibérément, qu'on te provoque, ne répond pas. Tu me le promets ?

\- Hein ? Ah non mais je peux pas faire une chose pareille ! Si on revient encore chercher la bagarre, je vais pas me laisser cogner sans rien faire !

C'était vraiment dur pour l'adulte de demander une chose pareille. C'était Daiki qui souffrait et il devait en plus tout encaissé et faire des efforts à la place des autres. Cette vie n'avait-elle donc aucune justice ?

Monsieur Momoi le serra finalement fort contre lui. Ce jeune métis qu'il aimait comme son fils, pourquoi diable personne ne voulait reconnaitre sa valeur, sa gentillesse et son droit d'exister ? Quel plaisir pouvait-on obtenir en le faisant souffrir ?

\- Je sais que c'est dur mais s'il te plais, sois sage. Travaille bien à l'école, ne te fais pas remarquer et ignore ce que les autres peuvent bien dire sur toi. Promet-le moi.

Le jeune homme écouta ses paroles avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de celui qui avait remplacé son père toute ces années.

\- … C'est promis…

L'adulte acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Non vraiment, malgré ses airs grognons, c'était un garçon adorable.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as finalement parlé avec ton gentil camarade ?

\- Oui. Il m'a même dit que si je voulais parler ou que je ne voulais pas manger tout seul, je pouvais venir le voir.

\- C'est très bien.

Heureusement qu'il restait encore des gens humains dans ce monde corrompus.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi. Avec un ami désormais, ce sera moins dur d'affronter les cours.

\- Oui… Maintenant, je vais vous laisser, il faut que je me repose pour demain.

L'adulte acquiesça donc et desserra son étreinte.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Daiki, dors bien.

Le métis ne répondit pas et quitta le salon avant de monter lentement les escaliers, le cœur lourd. Finalement, cette entrevue n'avait, hélas, servit à rien si ce n'est lui faire comprendre qu'il était à deux doigts du renvoi. En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter. Le fait qu'un établissement scolaire l'accepte sans faire la moindre difficulté cachait forcément quelque chose. Dorénavant, on pouvait clairement dire qu'il était le bouc émissaire du lycée Toorin.

C'est donc sur ces pensées bien négatives que l'adolescent alla se coucher, ne parvenant toutefois pas à trouver le sommeil.

\- C'est pas juste, marmonna-t-il en ne cessant de se tourner et retourner.

Sa journée avait globalement été agréable et voilà qu'à cause de ce maudit proviseur, sa soirée l'avait replongé dans son horrible quotidien.

\- J'ai pas choisi d'être différent…

Pour une étrange raison, sans doute due à la fatigue, l'armure qu'il s'était forgée toutes ces années pour ne plus souffrir semblait se fissurer. Et plus que jamais, il se mettait à envier les gens l'entourant. Les Momoi qui, malgré la perte d'un membre de leur famille, étaient soudés, Satsuki qui était une fille agréable que tout le monde adorait, Kagami et sa popularité qui lui valait d'être admiré par une bonne partie du lycée… Mais lui, n'avait rien de tout ça. Pourtant, lui aussi aurait aimé être adulé de la sorte. Et connaître l'amour un jour ou l'autre. Mais visiblement, tout cela lui était interdit, condamné à passer sa vie, haïs de tous.

\- J'aimerais tellement avoir une vie normale moi aussi… Je veux qu'on m'aime.

Il renifla légèrement, gardant une fois de plus son chagrin au fond de lui malgré le fait que sa gorge soit douloureusement nouée et ferma les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Cependant, les larmes qu'il gardait en lui, quelqu'un d'autres les versaient en ce moment pour lui. En effet, Satsuki était appuyée contre la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, les larmes au coin des yeux. Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, souhaitant se désaltérer avant d'aller dormir, elle avait entendu les paroles du métis.

\- Ça fait un moment que j'ai un doute mais ça se passe si mal que ça dans ton lycée Dai-chan ?, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ? Ça m'inquiète encore plus de ne rien savoir.

La jeune fille regagna sa chambre, le cœur lourd.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que ta rentrée s'était bien passée… J'ai réellement pensé que tu te plaisais dans ton lycée… Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiote ? Comment je peux encore prétendre être ton amie si je ne sais rien de ton chagrin ?

Elle s'allongea alors dans son lit, contemplant vaguement le plafond qu'elle discernait dans le noir.

\- J'avais pourtant remarqué cette lueur de tristesse dans ton regard quand tu es rentré de ta fameuse course, le jour de la rentrée. Et pourtant j'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien vu. Mais je ferais plus attention désormais et je jure que tu pourras compter sur moi à l'avenir.

Elle ferma ainsi les yeux pour trouver le sommeil, donnant à cette fin de soirée une note de mélancolie.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, maintenant que mes examens sont terminés, me voici de retour avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier FicWorld, AoKaga168, Yohonorine, Laura-067, Awesome Einsamkeit, deryouss50, ouassi, satokooo et olukkalp pour vos gentilles reviews bien motivante.**

 **Atsukkocchi: Tes reviews sont toujours un réel plaisir et j'aime beaucoup ton enthousiasme concernant mon histoire, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Et je t'ai remercie pour le nom de l'animé, il faudra que j'aille le voir.**

 **Sur ce, place au chapitre 6 :)**

* * *

Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné que Daiki était déjà levé, finissant de se préparer. En même temps, il était réellement impatient de refaire un match avec tous ces joueurs de talents, lui permettant de se changer enfin les idées.

Une fois fin prêt, il sortit finalement de la chambre dans le seul but de prendre son petit déjeuner, et tomba nez à nez avec Satsuki, encore en pyjama, venant vraisemblablement tout juste de se lever.

\- T'es déjà habillé Dai-chan ?, s'étonna-t-elle en baillant.

\- Ben ouais. J'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard.

Son amie ne répondit rien, le dévisageant longuement.

\- Ca va aujourd'hui ?

\- Ben ouais, comme toujours ! Pourquoi ça irais pas ?

\- Non, comme ça…

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien et descendit dans la cuisine, bientôt suivit par le métis pour commencer à manger dans le silence. Cette atmosphère se conserva jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne se change avant de saluer son père. Les deux adolescents se mirent alors à marcher dans la rue.

Satsuki ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son frère avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu sais Dai-chan… Hier… Je t'ai entendu dans ta chambre.

Le métis s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher, avant de regarder la jeune fille d'un air sévère.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel !? T'écoutes aux portes maintenant !?

\- Non, je passais par hasard dans le couloir quand je t'ai entendu… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- C'est bon, tu me saoule Satsuki. Ça te regarde pas !

\- Mais comprends que je m'inquiètes pour toi !, assura la jeune fille, haussant le ton pour se faire entendre alors que son ami se remettait à marcher en l'ignorant. Quand tu me disais que tout se passait bien dans ta classe, je t'ai cru moi ! Je pensais réellement que tu t'étais fait accepté ! Et là, j'apprends que c'est tout le contraire, que tu es plus malheureux que jamais !

\- Te mêle pas de ça, t'as pas à savoir. Ça t'inquiéterait inutilement.

\- Mais c'est justement de ne rien savoir qui m'inquiète le plus ! Je ne suis plus une enfant alors cesse de me traiter comme tel ! J'ai besoin de savoir quand tu souffres pour essayer de t'aider à aller mieux !

\- C'est pas tes oignons, t'es bouchée ou quoi !? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à ce que je ressens d'abord ? Rien ! Tout te souris à toi, tu sais pas ce que je vis !

Satsuki encaissa durement les paroles qui lui étaient ainsi lancé dans la figure. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais traversé les mêmes épreuves que le métis mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi violent avec elle. Elle voulait juste l'aider.

\- T'es qu'un imbécile Dai-chan !

Elle accéléra donc le pas, marchant devant, pour se rendre au terrain de street-ball, laissant le jeune homme derrière, se rendant bien compte qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses paroles.

\- Satsuki attends !

Mais la jeune fille l'ignora royalement tout le reste du trajet. Ils arrivèrent ainsi au niveau du terrain pour voir qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés.

\- On t'attendait Aomine-kun, déclara Kuroko de sa voix monocorde avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Tiens, Momoi-san ?

\- Tetsuuuu ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !, assura-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, le plaquant par la même occasion sur le sol.

\- Euh… C'est qui cette jeune fille Aominecchi ?, questionna Kise en regardant la scène, perplexe.

\- Momoi Satsuki, mon amie d'enfance. Elle adore le basket et m'a donc demandé si elle pouvait venir assister à notre match. Ça dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout. Soit la bienvenue Satsuki, assura Akashi d'un ton solennel.

\- Merci.

Ils discutèrent donc un peu, permettant ainsi à la jeune fille de faire plus amples connaissances avec les coéquipiers de son ami. Et elle devait reconnaitre qu'ils étaient vraiment gentils, bien qu'ils avaient tous des caractères vraiment différents. Parce que, bien sûr, elle avait affirmé vouloir venir pour voir Kuroko mais en réalité, elle voulait s'assurer que ces garçons étaient réellement aussi gentils que Daiki l'avait dit et qu'ils n'essayaient pas de profiter de la situation avec lui pour le blesser davantage. Mais ça bien sûr, elle ne lui dirait jamais.

Ainsi, elle regarda le match qui débuta, détaillant les mouvements de chacun des joueurs. Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait déjà un carnet, à noter ses observations. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise en regardant Daiki jouait de nombreuses fois et, visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas perdue.

\- T'es vraiment trop fort Aominecchi, j'adore ta façon de tirer !, assura Kise. Faudra que tu m'apprennes à tirer comme ça !

\- Et à quoi ça t'avancerais ?, questionna Midorima d'un ton mauvais. Son tir n'as aucune forme ! On ne peut même pas appeler ça un shoot !

\- C'est bon, t'énerves pas Mido-chin. Chacun est libre de marquer comme il veut, assura Murasakibara. Puis c'est pas de ta faute si Mine-chin est plus fort que toi.

\- N'importe quoi !

Satsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de cette phrase. Son Dai-chan avait enfin des gens qui reconnaissait sa valeur. Et il jouait en souriant. C'était tellement plus agréable que de le voir dans le même état que la veille.

Ils jouèrent ainsi toute la matinée avant de finalement s'arrêter, épuisé mais visiblement heureux.

\- J'ai faim, se plaignit immédiatement Murasakibara en ouvrant un paquet de chips. Y a pas idée de jouer autant.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as toujours faim, constata Kuroko.

\- Ben le basket, ça creuse.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller manger tous ensemble ?, proposa finalement Akashi. Ça pourrait être agréable !

\- Oui ! Momocchi, Aominecchi, vous venez aussi ?

\- Ben ouais, assura le métis. J'ai la dalle moi !

\- Je vous suis également, assura joyeusement Satsuki.

Ainsi, d'un commun accord, il se rendirent au Maji Burger, un fast-food réputé dans le coin, lieu préféré des jeunes. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs bondés en ce samedi matin et le groupe d'adolescents durent donc faire la queue comme tout le monde avant d'espérer pouvoir se faire servir.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi au guichet après une dizaines de minutes, la jeune femme à la caisse écoutant leur commande et les servant les uns après les autres. Cependant, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le métis qu'elle dévisagea longuement d'un air dégouté.

\- Bonjour, déclara-t-elle tout de même finalement.

\- Bonjour. Alors je voudrais un cheeseburger, un bacon burger, un teriyaki burger, un…

\- Vous avez de quoi payer ?, questionna-t-elle froidement.

Daiki s'arrêta un instant, prit de court, tandis que Satsuki était tout simplement choquée par cette façon de s'adresser à un client.

\- Enfin madame !, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je parles mais à ce jeune homme. Avez-vous de quoi payer ?

\- Ben bien sûr, je serais pas là sinon.

\- Prouvez-le ! On est jamais trop prudent avec des gens comme vous !

Daiki serra fortement les poings. Elle n'allait pas faire comme le type du tabac-presse quand même ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans un commerce, ça se terminait toujours comme ça ?

\- Ce jeune garçon est avec moi, Akashi Seijuro, déclara alors le roux. Alors s'il vous plais, servez le comme il se doit.

La jeune femme s'arrêta immédiatement en entendant le nom du jeune homme, étant celui d'une des plus grosses familles de la ville.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je prépare votre commande de suite !

Elle s'affaira donc le plus rapidement possible.

\- Merci Akashi, marmonna finalement Daiki.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'allais pas laisser un de mes équipiers se faire importuner.

Le métis sourit légèrement avant de finalement prendre le plateau bien garnis qui lui était donné et de payer son achat.

Satsuki, en revanche, était toujours choquée par ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Bien sûr, quand ils étaient encore en cours ensemble, elle avait souvent entendu des insultes racistes adresser à son ami mais jamais elle n'avait assisté à une telle discrimination. Finalement, le jeune basané avait raison, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr, elle savait que sa vie était dure et qu'il souffrait mais jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné qu'il puisse être victime de choses aussi horrible. Ainsi, elle prit à son tour sa commande avant d'aller s'asseoir silencieusement.

\- Le personnel d'ici manque cruellement de bonnes manières, constata finalement Midorima, rompant le silence. S'adresser ainsi à un client est inadmissible.

\- Bah, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je m'en fiche.

\- Dis pas ça Aomine-kun, ce n'est clairement pas vrai, ça se voit dans tes yeux, assura Kuroko en le dévisageant tout en sirotant son milkshake. C'est normal que cela te fasse du mal mais à tout encaisser, tu vas finir par craquer. Toi aussi tu es en droit d'être traité comme tout le monde et ce qui t'arrive est horrible. Honnêtement, je ne le souhaiterais à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi.

\- Kurokocchi a raison. Tu ne peux pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça Aominecchi !, assura Kise. Si tu as des problèmes ou que tu as besoin de parler, on est tous là pour t'écouter et t'aider alors hésite surtout pas.

\- Ouais… Merci.

L'atmosphère se détendit finalement alors que les jeunes gens se remirent à discuter, bien que leur sujet de conversation était principalement autour du basket. D'ailleurs, une nouvelle rencontre était d'ailleurs prévue pour le mercredi. Satsuki se refit également invité, chose qu'elle accepta avec plaisir et échangea par ailleurs ses coordonnées avec les autres membres de cette petite bande. Et cela contribuait au fait que le métis se sentait dorénavant beaucoup moins seul.

Ils restèrent ainsi à table une bonne heure, à discuter de leurs hobbys respectifs, des cours, de leurs camarades, de leurs projet futurs… avant que l'heure de se quitter ne viennent finalement, chacun ayant d'autre choses à faire durant l'après-midi.

Après les avoir tous salué chaleureusement, en ayant profité pour serrer une nouvelle fois Kuroko dans ses bras, Satsuki commença à emprunter le chemin les ramenant chez eux.

\- Je ne suis pas mécontente d'être venue !, assura-t-elle joyeusement. J'ai pus revoir mon Tetsu qui est toujours aussi adorable. Et les autres, bien qu'originaux, sont tous sympa. Tu es entre de bonne main mon cher Dai-chan.

\- Satsu…

\- Oui ?

\- Au sujet de tout ce que je t'ai dit ce matin… Je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais pas à te parler comme ça, surtout que je le pensais pas. Tu voulais juste m'aider et moi t'ai envoyé bouler. J'ai été con.

La jeune fille s'arrêta finalement pour se tourner vers son ami et se rapprocher de lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est déjà oublié. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens mais malgré ça, je sais que tout ce que tu endures et compliqué et je veux t'aider. Pouvoir te soulager de ta peine, même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me parles, que tu me dises quand ça va pas.

\- Oui.

Et sans rien dire de plus, Daiki attrapa son amie par le bras avant de la serrer contre lui. D'ailleurs, Satsuki fut surprise d'un tel geste, surtout venant de son ami qui n'était pas forcément démonstratif en affection.

\- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés Satsu, réellement.

La jeune fille sourit avant de lui rendre doucement son étreinte, se moquant bien qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue ainsi que des regards qui pesaient sur eux.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon frère adoré Dai-chan, ne l'oublie jamais.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de tête, souriant légèrement, avant de finalement s'écarter.

\- Bon, on va pas rester dans la rue comme des cons plus longtemps, rentrons. Ton père doit se demander ce que l'on devient en plus.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Ils reprirent ainsi leur route pour rentrer chez eux avant que Daiki ne file sous la douche.

\- Alors ? Vous vous êtes bien amusé ?, questionna finalement monsieur Momoi en s'approchant de sa fille.

\- Oui, j'ai même vu Tetsu !

\- C'est bien !

\- Oui. Et tous ces garçons sont vraiment gentils, Dai-chan est entre de bonnes mains avec eux. Et honnêtement, quand je l'ai regarder jouer, il était tout souriant. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux.

\- C'est vraiment bien pour lui. Je suis convaincu que tous ces matchs seront une bonne thérapie pour lui. Cela va l'aider à s'accepter et, à long terme, se faire accepter.

\- Oui. Dans tous les cas, quoiqu'il arrive, je serais à ses côtés pour l'épauler.

Ça, Satsuki le jurait. Plus jamais elle ne verrait son frère malheureux, elle en faisait le serment.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, étant extrêmement motivée, je suis de retour pour le chapitre suivant. Et étant donné qu'il risque certainement de déchainer une fois de plus les foules, je vous annonce que le bureau des plaintes est fermer :)**

 **Sinon, je tiens une fois de plus à remercier AoKaga168, Fic-World, Laura-067, satokoo, Yuhonorine, deryous50, ouassi et Awesome Einsamkeit pour vos gentilles reviews.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde! ~**

* * *

Le week end était passé rapidement, trop rapidement même au goût de Daiki qui nouait sa cravate en maugréant en ce lundi matin. Ne pas aller au lycée pendant deux jours à devoir supporter tous les imbéciles qui le composaient ne lui avait pas manqué, bien au contraire. Surtout que c'était également aujourd'hui que monsieur Momoi, une de ses plus grandes sources de soutien, repartait, ne rentrant que le week-end prochain. Mais une fois de plus, l'adulte, prévenant, avait préparé des bentos pour sa fille et le métis afin qu'ils puissent manger correctement durant la pause de midi.

Daiki descendit finalement prendre son petit déjeuner, regardant d'un air blasé Satsuki qui semblait rayonnante de gaieté, visiblement pressée de retrouver ses amies pour leur raconter son week-end. Vraiment, autant de bonne humeur le matin le dépassait. Ainsi, c'est sans un mot qu'il termina son bol avant d'aller chercher ses affaires de cours et de quitter finalement la maison.

Le trajet s'effectua alors tranquillement, la jeune fille se lançant dans un monologue sur la journée qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer, avec ses cours, ses professeurs et ses horaires, avant de finalement laisser une fois de plus son ami dès lors qu'elle fut devant son lycée. Le métis reprit donc sa route en soupirant, trainant des pieds, pour arriver devant l'horrible bâtiment scolaire qui était le sien. N'ayant de toute manière pas le choix, il entra à l'intérieur à l'extrême ralenti.

Cependant, contrairement à toutes les autres fois, il se retrouva rapidement devant Kagami qui semblait être arrivé peu de temps avant lui.

\- Salut Aomine !, s'exclama celui-ci en se tournant vers le jeune métis.

\- 'lut.

\- Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

Visiblement, le roux était sérieux quand il lui disait que ça ne le dérangeait pas de parler avec Daiki.

\- Ouais, très bien et toi ?

\- Pareil. On avait un match samedi et j'ai profité de dimanche pour me reposer.

\- Moi aussi.

Kagami lui sourit.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Le jeune métis approuva d'un signe de tête avant de finalement s'éloigner. D'autres personnes semblaient vouloir parler au roux et, de toute manière, la sonnerie ne tarderait pas à retentir. Il monta ainsi à son étage et entra dans sa salle de cours pour s'asseoir à sa table pour regarder le paysage. Il vit alors entrer Hanamiya et Haizaki qui parlaient entre eux mais, pour une fois, aucun des deux ne le regarda, l'ignorant royalement. C'était réellement trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant, pour le moment, tout était réuni pour que le jeune métis passe une bonne journée.

Cette impression se confirma pendant les cours, aucun des professeurs ne lui faisant la moindre remarque, ce qui changeait de la semaine passée. Et même sa pause s'était déroulée tranquillement, n'ayant pas eu besoin de se réfugier sur le toit pour obtenir de la tranquillité. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer ce changement mais il en était plutôt satisfait. Après tout, depuis son match de samedi, la vie avait l'air de commencer à lui sourire et il comptait donc bien en profiter.

C'est ainsi que la matinée se passa beaucoup plus rapidement que tous les jours qu'il avait pu passer dans ce maudit établissement. Ainsi, mettant son sac sur son épaule, il quitta sa salle pour se rendre sur le toit afin de déjeuner tranquillement. Cependant, alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il se fit pousser contre un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Tu pensais qu'on t'avait oublié Monstros ?, questionna Hanamiya de son insupportable sourire. T'as bien profité de ta tranquillité factice débile ?

\- Fous-moi la paix !

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore me frapper comme la bête sauvage que tu es ?

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais il avait une promesse à honorer et il comptait bien la tenir cette fois.

\- Non, je suis au-dessus de ça.

\- C'est surtout que dans le cas contraire, tu te fais radier de l'établissement, déclara une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna pour voir donc Haizaki, étonné.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Cependant, il n'obtint pas la moindre réponse, se faisant coincer les bras dans son dos par le plus âgé, en perdant son sac.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Mais vois-tu, nous on a pas ce problème-là, assura Haizaki dans un sourire mauvais. Et puis personne ne nous dira quoi que ce soit de nous défouler sur un anormal !

Et sans attendre, il commença à rouer de coups le malheureux qui ne pouvait de toute manière pas se défendre. Et dans tous les cas, il ne l'aurait pas fait pour monsieur Momoi. Il encaissa donc tant bien que mal ce flot de violence, sentant son nez se remettre à saigner, de même que son arcane sourcilière gauche. Il finit cependant par se faire pousser sur le sol, contre le mur, à moitié sonné, au milieu d'un attroupement, de nombreux élèves étant venus assister au « spectacle ».

\- Je penses que t'as compris où étais ta place Monstros, ricana Hanamiya en ouvrant le sac de Daiki.

Il prit soin d'éparpiller toutes ses affaires sur le sol pour piétiner son bento, riant sans se gêner.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te barrer du lycée, tu pollues notre air par ta présence, renchérit son ami en se léchant le pouce dans un sourire mauvais. On pourra enfin respirer sans toi et ta mauvaise odeur.

Cette remarque en fit rire plus d'un dans l'assemblée avant que plusieurs déodorants ne circulent pour en asperger le pauvre métis qui se protégeait la tête comme il pouvait. Cependant, les odeurs, toutes différentes, s'étaient imprégnés dans sa veste et créer un mélange tout bonnement infect.

\- Non mais c'est pas bientôt finit ça ! Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur lui ?, s'énerva Kagami en poussant à moitié tout le monde pour se frayer un chemin vers le métis et ses deux agresseurs avant de se tourner vers le reste de la foule. Et vous regardez quoi comme ça vous tous ? Vous vous croyez au théâtre ? Dégagez, y a rien à voir !

Des murmures s'élevèrent face à cette accolade, certains des élèves ne se faisant pas prier pour s'éloigner.

\- Oh Kagami, déclara Haizaki. Toi aussi tu es venu profiter du spe…

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, se recevant un coup de poing au visage.

\- Vous commencez à me faire chier tous les deux ! Arrêtez de lui chercher des crosses sérieux !

\- Tu te prends pour qui, sa mère ? Il est pas assez grand pour se défendre tout seul ?

\- Pas avec tout un lycée sur le dos !

Daiki, lui, se releva maladroitement, essayant d'arrêter les saignements, sa veste tâchée de sang, et remit ses affaires dans son sac, jetant son bento à la poubelle, avant de s'en aller d'un pas chancelant, se tenant légèrement au mur, sous le rire de ses deux agresseurs.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des enflures ! Sérieux, ça vous apporte quoi de vous acharner contre lui comme ça ?

\- Ça passe le temps, assura Hanamiya le plus normalement du monde.

\- On l'a volontairement laissé tranquille ce matin pour lui donner l'illusion qu'il pourrait être un élève normal afin de mieux anéantir ses espoirs, renchérit Haizaki. On s'est bien marré. C'est tout ce que mérite Monstros de toute façon.

\- Bande de connard !

Cependant, Taiga ne daigna pas rester plus longtemps avec ces deux personnages qui l'insupportaient tant et se mit donc à la recherche du pauvre métis, des fois qu'il puisse lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Cependant, n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où il avait pu se réfugier, il se mit à errer dans les couloirs, tentant de réfléchir à un endroit idéal pour s'isoler. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva devant la porte menant au toit, interdit aux élèves, et décida d'aller y jeter un œil.

Et en effet, celui qu'il cherchait se trouvait là, assit à même le sol et la tête posée sur ses genoux replié contre lui. Sa veste d'uniforme, tâchée et malodorante, avait été jetée sur son sac à côté de lui. En ce moment-là, il faisait tellement de peine que Taiga eut un léger pincement au cœur en le voyant et décida de s'approcher.

\- Aomine…

L'interpellé se raidit, se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus seul.

\- Dégage Bakagami ! Je veux voir personne !

Sa voix essayait d'être dur mais se brisait sur la fin de sa phrase. En ce moment même, il donnait l'impression d'un animal blessé. L'humiliation qu'il venait de subir devait être très dure psychologiquement.

Le roux s'approcha donc de lui, sortant de son sac un sandwich d'une longueur impressionnante qu'il avait l'habitude de s'acheter pour le midi, avant de le couper en deux. Après tout, le repas du jeune métis avait été réduit à néant. Il le posa donc à ses côtés.

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la charité !

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça, assura gentiment Taiga. Juste, je crois que j'ai eus les yeux plus gros que le ventre et je ne mangerais pas tout. Du coup, je me suis dit que tu en voudrais peut-être la moitié ? Ce serait bête de le jeter.

Bien sûr, c'était complètement faux et par ce geste, il risquait d'avoir l'estomac dans les talons toute la fin de journée mais ce n'était rien, il mangerait mieux ce soir. Il vint donc s'asseoir à son tour sur le sol, appuyant son dos contre celui de l'autre adolescent. N'aimant pas du tout montrer le moindre état de faiblesse, il s'interdisait à regarder le métis au cas où celui-ci viendrait à craquer. Il avait le droit de préserver son honneur, bien trop souvent piétiner.

Daiki bougea finalement pour attraper doucement le demi sandwich qui lui était offert et croqua dedans.

\- … Merci, marmonna-t-il finalement.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il se mit à manger à son tour en regardant le ciel au-dessus de lui. C'était une journée assez maussade, annonçant très certainement de la pluie prochainement. Il reporta alors son attention sur son camarade de classe se trouvant toujours dans son dos, bougeant légèrement de temps à autre.

\- Dis-moi Aomine, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu tout à l'heure ?

\- Parce que j'ai promis de plus me battre. Au prochain écart, le proviseur me flanque dehors. D'ailleurs, je sais pas comment mais ces deux bâtards étaient au courant.

Taiga écarquilla les yeux à cette confession. Mais alors, les trois ans qui restait à passer au métis allait réellement être horrible si il se laissait faire.

\- Hanamiya est le neveu du proviseur. Du coup, lui et son pote peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, personne ne leur dit jamais rien.

Daiki serra les dents à cette nouvelle. Cependant, cela expliquait beaucoup de chose.

\- Et tes blessures, ça va ?

\- Ça c'est arrêté de saigner, c'est bon.

Taiga termina son repas avant que ses yeux ne se pose sur la veste d'uniforme du métis. Elle était dans un état assez lamentable et, sachant que les élèves se devaient de porter en permanence leur uniforme complet et présentable, il allait avoir des ennuis. C'était d'ailleurs un coup à ce qu'il refasse un tour chez le proviseur.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi pour ta veste ?

\- Je vais la remettre comme ça, pas le choix !

\- Tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis de la part des profs et du proviseur.

\- M'en fous, j'ai l'habitude.

\- C'est moi qui vais porter ta veste !

Daiki sursauta et se retourna vers le roux qui était effectivement en train de déboutonner son uniforme. Parce qu'il était sérieux ?

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi Bakagami ! Elle est toute tâchée et l'odeur est atroce ! Porte pas ça espèce d'idiot !

\- C'est toi l'idiot Ahomine ! Si tu restes dans l'état actuel des choses, tu vas t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis et tu ne pourras pas tenir la promesse dont tu m'as parlé et qui semble importante à tes yeux. Puis ça ne me dérange pas. Je me prendrais sans doute un avertissement concernant ma tenue, au pire des heures de colle mais sans plus, assura Taiga. Je suis légèrement plus petit que toi mais ça devrait même pas se voir. Et je te rendrais ta veste lavée demain.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il troqua son uniforme pour celui dans un état désastreux du métis.

\- Et voilà, impeccable !

Daiki regarda le roux sans bouger, surpris d'une telle gentillesse à son égard, surtout après l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ahomine ? Prends ma veste !

Le jeune métis sortit de sa contemplation et prit finalement le vêtement qui lui était tendu pour l'enfiler. Effectivement, les manches étaient légèrement courtes pour lui mais ce n'était vraiment pas flagrant. Et la veste était imprégnée de l'odeur de Kagami. D'ailleurs, Daiki ne put s'empêcher de rougir en la respirant et remercia pour la première fois de sa vie sa peau sombre qui empêchait ainsi à son interlocuteur de s'en rendre compte.

\- Et à partir de maintenant, on pourrait prendre nos repas ensemble ? Et passer les pauses aussi. Parce que ce que te font subir ces deux connards m'énervent vraiment. Alors si toi, tu ne peux pas les frapper, je me chargerais de les faire à ta place !

Daiki sentit son cœur s'emballait pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas à cette phrase.

\- D'accord.

La sonnerie retentit alors et les deux adolescents retournèrent en cours. D'ailleurs, la plupart des élèves furent surpris de constater que Kagami avait le blazer de celui que tout le monde détestait. Quant aux professeurs, après avoir entendu les excuses ridicules du roux affirmant qu'il avait essayé un parfum inédit, le collèrent deux heures pour tenue incorrecte. Mais Taiga avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument et Daiki ne le remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. D'ailleurs, il passa le reste de la journée à le regarder tout en respirant son parfum.

Ainsi, la sonnerie de dix-huit heures arriva enfin et les deux adolescents quittèrent donc le bâtiment ensemble.

\- Tu rentres directement chez toi Aomine ?

\- Ben ouais. Avec cette journée de merde, j'ai juste envie de regagner mon lit. Et toi ?

\- J'ai entraînement ce soir.

\- Je vois. Encore merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui.

\- De rien, c'est normal. Et t'inquiète, je te rends ta veste demain en parfait état.

Taiga lui fit donc un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner, ne laissant pas la chance au métis de répondre quoi que ce soit. Et il devait avouer être déçu de se séparer aussi vite du roux. Il prit donc doucement le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez lui. Et comme d'habitude, Satsuki était arrivée avant lui.

\- Bonsoir, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire avant de s'arrêter net en voyant le visage de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Dai-chan ?

\- Des gars de ma classe sont venus me chercher, répondit le jeune homme. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que superficiel. Un peu de désinfectant, un pansement et on en parle plus.

\- Oui mais fais attention quand même. A la longue, tu vas finir par garder des cicatrices.

\- C'est bon, je sais. Lâche-moi un peu avec ça.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais aller préparer le repas !

Le jeune homme se figea à l'entente de cette phrase. Déjà que sa journée avait été assez mauvaise, pas question de mourir en plus empoisonné par sa meilleure amie et ses talents catastrophiques en cuisine.

\- On pourrait pas plutôt manger des pizzas pour ce soir ? C'est ce qui me fait le plus envie aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- … Bon ben d'accord. Je vais en commander alors.

\- Ouais. Prends en une avec plein de fromage !

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête et partit commander tandis que Daiki se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il posa ainsi soigneusement le blazer de Kagami sur son lit, ne se lassant pas de respirer son odeur.

\- Mais pourquoi je fais ça moi d'abord ?

Réellement, il ne comprenait plus trop ses agissements envers le roux. Peut-être les coups qu'il avait reçus lui avait décoller le cerveau. A moins que… ? Il fallait qu'il en est le cœur net. Ainsi, après s'être habillé plus confortablement et s'être occupé de ses blessures, il redescendit rapidement voir son amie d'enfance qui était dans le salon.

\- Les pizzas devraient arriver dans une dizaines de minutes, un peu de patience Dai…

\- Satsu, on ressent quoi quand on est amoureux ?

La jeune fille tomba de haut à cette question à laquelle elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue. Elle plaqua donc rapidement sa main sur le front du métis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es malade ?

\- Non, j'ai pas de fièvre, je vais parfaitement bien !

\- Ta question est inattendue et ne correspond pas du tout avec ton caractère.

\- Tu me réponds un jour oui ou non ?

Satsuki alla donc s'asseoir dans le canapé, suivit de son ami d'enfance.

\- Quand tu es amoureux d'une personne, tu te sens bien à ses côtés, tu aimes la regarder, entendre sa voix. Tu veux toujours te montrer sous ton meilleur jour devant elle, parfois tu rougis devant son regard sans savoir pourquoi, ton cœur s'emballe. Quand tu te sépares de cette personne, tu te sens triste.

Daiki ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il y a certaines de ces choses qu'il ressentait quand il était en présence de Kagami.

\- Pourquoi ? T'es amoureux de quelqu'un Dai-chan ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Dis-moi tout !

Le jeune métis la regarda dans les yeux avant de reprendre.

\- Et l'amour, c'est forcément entre un homme et une femme ?

Satsuki s'arrêta un instant.

\- Evidemment. Le reste ne serait pas normal.

Le jeune homme s'en doutait. Dans ce fichu monde de conformité, il n'y avait pas de place pour ce genre de relation. Ce qui voulait dire que si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il aimait Kagami, il passerait du titre « d'anormal » à « double anormal ». Et ça, il en était tout bonnement hors de question ! Ainsi, sachant maintenant ce qu'il ressentait pour Taiga, il avait décidé d'ignorer tout simplement ses sentiments.

Cependant, à ce moment-là, il ignorait encore que ce n'était pas une chose aussi simple à réaliser.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Tout d'abord, l'escargot que je suis tiens à vous présenter ses excuses pour l'immense attente entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci. Surtout que celui-là n'est pas très long mais sera rattrapé par le suivant, promis.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, comme toujours, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Alsco-chan, Fic-World, Awesome Einsamkeit, Winnieli, satokooo, ouassi, deryous50, Laura-067 et Aokaga168 pour vos gentilles reviews. Je remercie également tous ceux qui me suivent et mettent cette histoire en favoris, même si ils ne laissent aucun signe de leurs présences.**

 **Atsukocchi: Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire te plaise à ce point, c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on pouvait me faire et j'espère que tu apprécieras jusqu'au bout.**

 **Sur ce, assez raconté ma vie, place au chapitre 8!~**

* * *

Le réveil sonna un moment avant que Daiki ne l'éteigne, toujours enseveli sous son drap. Après la journée épouvantable de la veille, il n'avait vraiment plus du tout envie de se rendre dans son établissement. Surtout que c'était également dans celui-ci que se trouvait Kagami, pour qui il ressentait quelque chose d'anormal. Parce qu'après tout, si même quelqu'un d'aussi tolérant que Satsuki lui avait dit que deux hommes n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, c'est que c'était vrai.

Le jeune homme se leva finalement et commença à s'habiller.

\- De toute façon il est rien pour moi, juste un camarade, ne cessait-il de se répéter en nouant sa cravate. Juste un camarade.

De cette façon, il était certain de réussir à faire taire ses sentiments complètements absurdes et interdits. Il lui rendrait son blazer, récupérerait le sien et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, c'était certain.

C'est donc sûr de lui qu'il alla déjeuner avant de partir et de laisser Satsuki devant son lycée, comme tous les matins. Il fit cependant une halte rapide dans une supérette pour s'acheter à manger, tombant pour une fois sur un caissier plutôt sympathique. Désormais fin prêt, il prit alors le chemin de son lycée pour arriver beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

D'ailleurs, à peine rentré, il put entendre des murmures et des moqueries au sujet de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille et préféra les ignorer plutôt que de risquer de s'énerver inutilement. Ainsi, il entra dans la cour pour apercevoir rapidement Kagami. Celui-ci lui faisait d'ailleurs de grands signes en se rapprochant, provoquant l'accélération des battements du cœur de Daiki.

\- Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi mon problème ?, pesta-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il approchait du roux.

\- Salut Aomine ! En forme aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme un jour de lycée…

\- Je vois. En tout cas tiens ! Comme promis, voici ton blazer en parfait état.

Il lui tendit donc le vêtement à Daiki qui enleva la veste qu'il portait, à contrecœur, pour la rendre à son propriétaire.

\- Merci, t'étais pas obligé…

\- T'inquiètes, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je ne voulais pas que ça donne aux autres une raison supplémentaire de s'acharner contre toi.

Il adressa donc un sourire rayonnant au pauvre métis dont la raison menaçait de le lâcher en même temps que son cœur. Il dévorait littéralement Kagami du regard, admirant tout dans les moindres détails avant de regarder longuement ses lèvres, avec l'envie irrépressible de les embrasser.

\- Une petite seconde mais à quoi je pense moi ?, songea-t-il alors en se giflant mentalement. C'est impossible, c'est interdit !

Puisque ses sentiments, plus tenaces que ce qu'il avait imaginé, ne voulaient pas s'en aller, il fallait qu'il prenne ses distances avec le roux jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. Oui, ça c'était une bonne idée.

\- J'te laisse, j'ai un truc à faire, marmonna-t-il finalement en tournant les talons pour partir d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment.

\- Hein ? Mais attends !

Cependant, Daiki était déjà loin, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

\- Maudit Bakagami ! Y a pas idée de me sourire comme ça ! Quel idiot franchement !

Voyant qu'il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant la sonnerie, l'adolescent entra dans la salle et alla s'installer à sa table pour réfléchir un peu. Après tout, de toute sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux et ne savait pas quoi faire du tout pour réprimer ses sentiments. Surtout qu'il s'était toujours imaginé, si quelqu'un voulait un jour de lui, que ce serait une fille à la poitrine généreuse comme celle de son magazine. En aucun cas il aurait pu prévoir qu'il s'éprendrait donc de Kagami. Mais il faut dire que le roux avait toujours été extrêmement gentil avec lui alors c'était normal qu'il avait fini par l'apprécier.

\- Quelle merde, soupira-t-il en s'affalant sur sa table tandis que la sonnerie retentit avant de sentir la manche de son blazer. Sa lessive sent super bon en tout cas.

Ainsi, les élèves ainsi que l'enseignant entrèrent en classe et le cours débuta. Daiki n'écouta cependant absolument rien, bien trop occupé à dévorer le roux du regard. Il avait beau essayé de résister et de nier ses sentiments, ses yeux étaient attirés à lui comme un aimant. Cependant, en même temps, savoir que c'était un amour impossible et à sens unique lui crever le cœur.

\- Il s'intéressera jamais à moi, songea-t-il finalement en se décidant à regarder par la fenêtre. Parce que, quand bien même les relations entre hommes seraient normales, personne ne m'aime, je le sais bien.

Cette pensée lui força un soupir triste tandis qu'il reporta son attention sur sa feuille, toujours vierge. Après tout, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à refreiner ses sentiments, il allait faire comme pour sa tristesse et les garder enfermer au fond de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'estompent en rêvant de cet amour impossible. Cela sonnait assez triste mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Il s'était déjà résignait à passer sa vie seul de toute façon.

Ainsi, sa matinée se passa dans la mélancolie, ce qui se révéla être en accord avec le temps puisque qu'il pleuvait d'ailleurs des trombes d'eau. D'ailleurs, cela ne lui allait pas du tout puisque la sonnerie annonçant le repas de midi venait de retentir et il ne savait pas où il pourrait aller autre que le toit.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, il vit du coin de l'œil Kagami refusait plusieurs invitations de repas avant de s'approcher de sa table.

\- T'es prêt Aomine ? On va manger ?

Daiki fut touché de voir que le roux veuille toujours manger avec lui.

\- Oui j'arrive.

Il mit donc négligemment son sac sur son épaule et suivit son camarade qui ouvrit donc la porte censé mener à son havre de paix.

\- Il pleut dehors, constata alors le métis. On peut pas aller sur le toit.

\- Je sais bien mais on va s'installer quand même dans la cage d'escalier. C'est là qu'on sera le plus tranquille.

Le basané approuva donc cette proposition et ils montèrent donc les escaliers s'offrant à eux avant de s'appuyer contre la porte se trouvant en haut pour déballer leur repas. Celui-ci commença d'ailleurs dans le silence avant que Daiki ne prenne finalement une profonde inspiration, décidait à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Dis-moi Kagami…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… Comment tu réagirais toi, si un jour tu voyais un couple formait de deux femmes ou de deux hommes ?

Le roux le regarda un moment avant de finalement reportait son attention sur son sandwich à moitié mangé.

\- Ben honnêtement, je sais pas trop… C'est quand même contre nature.

Le métis baissa la tête à cette réponse.

\- Oui, c'est pas normal…

\- Mais après, si ils sont heureux comme ça et qu'ils s'aiment, pourquoi les en empêcher ? Mais bon, les couples comme ça, ça existe pas dans notre monde !

\- Oui, t'as raison…

Cette affirmation laissait clairement comprendre au pauvre adolescent que Kagami était attiré par les filles et qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance. Mais dans un sens, c'était peut-être mieux, cela lui éviterait de devenir doublement anormal aux yeux des gens.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

\- Comme ça, je réfléchissais juste à ça, c'est tout.

\- Je vois… En tout cas, je voulais te demander, ça te dirait qu'on joue l'un contre l'autre tous les mardis ? Après tout, c'est le seul jour de la semaine où on finit à seize heures et il n'y a pas de club. Alors ?

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Ben ouais ! Tu joues bien et en plus, je veux ma revanche !

\- T'arriveras jamais à me battre Bakagami ! Mais c'est d'accord ! Après tout, les gens avec qui je joue habituellement ne sont pas libres le mardi.

\- Cool !

Daiki était heureux d'une telle proposition, lui permettant de profiter un peu de sa passion tout en passant du temps avec Kagami dans un autre environnement que celui du lycée. D'ailleurs, cette pensée lui valut un immense sourire tandis qu'il terminait son sandwich. Cependant, son regard croisa finalement les orbes de braises de son camarade, posée sur lui depuis ce qui semblait être un petit moment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. T'as l'air super heureux dis-moi, t'as un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit de sourire peut-être ?

\- Calme-toi, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Ça change de d'habitude. Puis ça te va bien.

\- Pardon ?, s'étonna le jeune métis, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

Mais le roux ne répondit rien de plus en se reconcentrant sur sa canette qu'il but à grandes gorgées. Daiki, lui, reporta son attention sur sa propre boisson, un peu perdu par les paroles de son camarade.

D'ailleurs, ils n'eurent pas réellement l'occasion de se parler après cela, retournant en cours pour terminer leur journée de cours. D'ailleurs, Daiki entreprit de faire la sieste durant les heures restantes pour se reposer pour son match et éviter de se prendre la tête pour des questions et des hypothèses toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Il ne se réveilla ainsi que durant la sonnerie annonçant seize heures et constata avec joie que la pluie s'était enfin arrêtée.

Ainsi, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour prendre ses affaires et sortir rapidement de la salle de classe pour se diriger vers le terrain de street-ball, bientôt rejoint par Taiga.

\- On a de la chance, il a arrêté de pleuvoir, assura-t-il en posant ses affaires sous le banc, seul endroit encore à peu près sec. On va pouvoir faire notre match sans problème !

\- Ouais ! Et prépare-toi à perdre Bakagami, je me sens super en forme, tu pourras pas m'arrêter !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Ils se mirent alors en position et commencèrent à jouer malgré les énormes flaques d'eau qui recouvraient le terrain, le rendant glissant par endroit. Tout comme la première fois, ils semblaient heureux tous les deux, en parfaite osmose, se donnant à fond pour tenter de remporter la victoire.

\- Et j'ai encore gagné !, s'exclama joyeusement Daiki lors du dernier panier.

\- C'est pas vrai mais comment tu fais pour shooter comme ça, ça m'énerve !, pesta Taiga en le regardant. T'es chiant à contrer.

\- C'est le talent Bakagami. Je t'apprendrais.

\- Tu parles !

Kagami se redressa néanmoins, s'essuyant son visage avant de sourire.

\- Je prendrais ma revanche mardi prochain va !

\- Mais oui, c'est ça.

Daiki sourit néanmoins, heureux de ce petit match, rien que tous les deux.

\- Encore merci.

\- Bah de rien, ça me fait plaisir de t'affronter, vraiment, assura le roux en reprenant ses affaires. C'est pour ça qu'on pourra faire des matchs tous les mardis, autant que le temps le permet.

\- Ouais !

\- Sur ce, je vais rentrer, j'ai des trucs à faire. A demain !

\- A demain !

Daiki prit donc ses propres affaires et prit la route de son domicile, de bonne humeur.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Non non, vous ne rêvez mais pour me faire pardonner de toutes les fois où je laisse un énorme temps d'attente entre deux chapitres, voici déjà la suite. Et cette fois, ce chapitre est plutôt long. Il s'agit du passage que j'avais le plus envie d'écrire dès le début de l'histoire, c'est pourquoi j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'en profite pour remercier mes fidèles lecteurs Fic-World, satokooo, Awesome Einsamkeit, ouassi et Aokaga168 pour vos reviews.**

 **Atsukocchi: Merci pour ta gentille review, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre et le rapprochement entre Daiki et Taiga t'ai plû. Et ne t'en fais pas, même si parfois je reste un long moment sans rien posté, jamais je n'abandonnerais ma fiction.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Un mois été finalement passé depuis l'humiliation qu'avait vécu Daiki dans les couloirs du lycée. Et, même si ce n'était toujours pas parfait, on pouvait dire que sa vie s'était tout de même sensiblement améliorée. Il avait continué à rencontrer régulièrement la génération miracle pour faire des matchs et affronter également Kagami tous les mardis comme il avait été convenu. D'ailleurs, malgré son niveau, le roux n'avait pour le moment toujours pas réussit à le vaincre. Côté cours, ses deux ennemis, Hanamiya et Haizaki, n'avaient pas renoncé à l'idée de lui rendre la vie impossible mais il avait toujours pu compter sur son camarade pour le soutenir, voir distribuer des coups de poings à sa place.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé chez Kagami justement. En effet, ça faisait une semaine maintenant que Daiki s'était rendu compte que le roux le regardait de nombreuses fois avec insistance sans jamais rien lui dire. Bien sûr, les sentiments du métis étant toujours très présents au fond de lui, il s'était dit qu'ils étaient peut-être retournés mais se refusait de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives pour ne pas être déçu par la suite. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de rêver régulièrement du roux et de voir son amour partager. Cependant, chaque matin le replongeait dans la réalité et le faisait se sentir toujours plus seul.

Daiki secoua cependant la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées de son esprit tout en terminant de se préparer. Après tout, aujourd'hui était un nouveau mardi qui commençait, ce qui annonçait le match qu'il attendait toutes les semaines avec celui pour qui son cœur battait. Autrement dit, sa journée préférée. Il alla donc prendre son petit déjeuner avant d'attendre son amie d'enfance au bas des escaliers.

\- Tu es déjà prêt Dai-chan ?

\- Ben ouais.

\- Tu dois vraiment apprécier les matchs que tu joues le mardi, constata-t-elle en rejoignant le jeune homme. C'est d'ailleurs le seul jour de la semaine où tu es à peu près motivé pour aller en cours.

\- Ouais, c'est cool, j'aime bien.

Satsuki lui sourit tandis qu'ils quittaient finalement la petite maison pour se mettre en route.

\- Sinon, ton père rentre bientôt non ?, questionna le métis.

\- Oui, dans trois jours et pour deux semaines. Il sera plus souvent là que le mois dernier et c'est tant mieux.

\- C'est clair, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

La jeune fille sourit. Après tout, elle n'était pas sans savoir que son ami se confiait beaucoup à son père. Malheureusement, l'adulte n'avait pas été souvent là quand le métis avait eu le plus besoin de lui le mois dernier et c'était vraiment dommage.

\- Bon et bien c'est ici que je te laisse Dai-chan, déclara-t-elle finalement en s'arrêtant devant son lycée. Amuse-toi bien alors ce soir.

\- Oui merci. Bonne journée et à ce soir.

Satsuki lui adressa un sourire et un petit signe de la main auquel Daiki répondit avant qu'elle ne traverse la rue. Le jeune homme reprit donc tranquillement sa route en direction de son lycée dans lequel il entra avant d'apercevoir au loin Kagami. Il lui adressa un petit signe auquel le roux répondit vaguement avant de se détourner, ce qui lui força un haussement de sourcils. Cependant, il n'y fit pas plus attention, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours.

La matinée sembla durer une éternité, les cours, plus inintéressants les uns que les autres, se succédant avec lenteur. D'ailleurs, Daiki entreprit de s'endormir sur sa table toute la matinée.

Ainsi, la sonnerie annonçant le repas arriva comme une délivrance et il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour prendre son sac qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert et se diriger vers le toit, s'asseyant contre les barrières et déballant son repas. Et comme d'habitude, Taiga ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, s'asseyant à ses côtés et commençant à manger en silence.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Bakagami ? T'as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui.

\- Hein ? Ah non, je réfléchissais juste à un truc sans importance, c'est tout.

\- Parce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir ?

\- Parle pour toi Ahomine !

Le métis haussa vaguement les épaules en terminant d'engloutir son repas.

\- Sinon, c'est toujours bon pour le match de ce soir hein ?

\- Ben ouais, comme d'hab. En plus, on a de la chance, il fait beau et pas trop chaud, assura Kagami. C'est le temps idéal. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui sera le jour de ma victoire.

\- Dans tes rêves ! T'es né un bon siècle trop tôt pour pouvoir espérer me battre !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Daiki ricana, heureux que l'atmosphère se soit détendu et que le roux soit redevenu lui-même. Il n'aimait pas le voir faire ce genre d'expression. Cependant, alors qu'il buvait tranquillement, il s'aperçut bien vite que son camarade recommençait à le regarder bizarrement, lui qui pensait que ça lui avait passé…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu veux ma photo ?

Taiga détourna immédiatement le regard pour se reconcentrer sur sa cannette vide.

\- Non non, pour rien, marmonna-t-il avant de commencer à rassembler ses affaires. On devrait y aller, ça ne va pas tarder à sonner.

\- Ouais…

Le métis prit donc à son tour son sac avant de commencer à se diriger silencieusement vers leur salle de cours. Depuis quelques temps, ses conversations avec Kagami se terminaient toujours de la sorte de toute façon et c'était dommage. Au moins, il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, c'était déjà ça. Et ça lui permettait d'essayer d'enterrer plus facilement ses sentiments qui le rongeaient depuis un mois. Alors, même si ça lui faisait mal, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Il cogita cependant sur la question tous les cours qu'il lui restait, admirant sans vergogne le roux se tenant plusieurs tables devant lui, attendant avec impatience leur match hebdomadaire. Ainsi, dès que la sonnerie de seize heures retentit, il fut le premier dehors, son sac sur l'épaule, à se diriger rapidement vers le terrain de basket. Et Kagami ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre, posant ses affaires à son tour dans un coin.

\- C'est bon, t'es prêt Bakagami ?

\- Ouais. Prépare-toi à perdre !

Daiki ricana légèrement à cette affirmation avant de se mettre en place, ballon en main, pour commencer à dribbler. Le match débuta alors, aussi endiablé que jamais, chacun décidé à prendre le pas sur l'autre. Ainsi, ils enchaînèrent les feintes, les shoots et les contres avec rapidité, souriant comme toujours en profitant de ce petit moment rien qu'à eux. Daiki en était d'ailleurs heureux, surtout depuis que Kagami lui avait un jour confiait qu'à part un ami qu'il considérait comme son frère et qui se trouvait dans un autre lycée, il avait peu de camarades avec qui il passait du temps parce qu'il n'aimait pas leurs attitudes opportunistes. Alors le fait de savoir qu'il était un privilégié suffisait à rendre le métis heureux.

\- 'Tain, j'ai encore perdu !, pesta finalement Taiga en essayant de reprendre son souffle. D'un point en plus, j'étais vraiment proche du but !

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'y arriverais pas Bakagami, assura son adversaire en riant.

En ce moment même, il semblait vraiment heureux, un immense sourire sur son visage tandis que le soleil illuminé sa peau hâlée, à tel point que le roux ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de lui. Il était beau, tout simplement. Ainsi, sans réfléchir, il s'approcha à grands pas du métis pour finalement le pousser contre le grillage.

\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Bak…

Mais Daiki n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, sentant des lèvres s'écrasaient contre les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux à ce geste, n'osant plus bouger, ne parvenant pas à réaliser la situation. Kagami était en train de… L'embrasser ? C'était impossible ! Et pourtant…

Cet instant ne dura que quelques secondes mais sembla durer une éternité pour le métis avant que le roux ne s'éloigne, dévisageant son camarade d'une drôle de façon.

\- Kagami…

\- D-désolé, j'ai à faire, je dois y aller.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se dirigea vers ses affaires qu'il prit avant de quitter rapidement les lieux sans un regard en arrière, laissant Daiki seul dans son incompréhension, ne parvenant pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Il se dirigea donc doucement vers ses affaires en se caressant doucement les lèvres. Peut-être que finalement, le roux l'aimait ?

C'est donc en cogitant durement qu'il rentra chez lui pour constater que son amie d'enfance n'était pas encore rentrée. Il chercha donc ses clés et ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer et de se déchausser pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Une fois changé, il redescendit dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir rapidement.

\- Je suis rentrée Dai-chan !, s'exclama joyeusement Satsuki en refermant derrière elle et en se déchaussant.

\- Ouais, bon retour.

Il pouvait dire adieu au calme et à la tranquillité désormais. Cependant, il se leva et éteignit le téléviseur pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?, questionna-t-elle en le voyant.

\- Comme d'hab je dirais, avec des hauts et des bas. Et toi ?

\- Super. En plus, on nous a rendus deux interros aujourd'hui et ça me fait deux bonnes notes de plus, je suis contente.

Daiki ne répondit rien à cela, acquiesçant simplement d'un signe de tête.

\- Dis-moi Satsu, fallait que je te pose une question.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Quand tu embrasses quelqu'un, ça veut dire que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille le regarda, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- T'es tombé sur la tête Dai-chan ?

\- Tu vas pas me faire le coup à chaque fois que je te pose une question ! Et puis elle vient cette réponse ?

\- Ben oui, c'est quand tu aimes quelqu'un que tu l'embrasses. Mais pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? Tu as embrassé quelqu'un ? C'était la fille dont tu sembles amoureux ? Raconte-moi tout, je veux tout savoir !

Daiki soupira, exaspéré par ce côté de la personnalité de son amie. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il avait embrassé un homme alors qu'elle lui avait dit elle-même que c'était une relation anormale. Il ne voulait pas que son regard pour lui change à la suite de cela.

\- C'est pas pour moi ! J'ai un pote qui était amoureux d'une fille sans que celle-ci lui est jamais montré un sentiment en retour et voilà qu'elle l'a embrassé aujourd'hui. Je voulais savoir si c'était bon signe.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Puisque je te le dis, assura le jeune homme en détournant néanmoins légèrement les yeux.

\- Et bien oui, c'est bon signe pour lui alors. Cela veut dire que ses sentiments sont partagés.

\- Je vois, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Le métis ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Lui qui avait toujours été haïs de tout le monde, voilà qu'il était enfin aimé. Et même si c'était un couple « anormal », Kagami n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper et ça le rendait heureux. Du coup, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter après cela, Daiki était vraiment pressé de retrouver le roux le lendemain.

Cependant, sa bonne humeur s'effilocha néanmoins quand il dut supporter pour seul repas la cuisine infâme de son amie d'enfance et qui faillit bien avoir raison de lui. Cependant, malgré ce point noir, il passa tout de même une bonne soirée, ayant enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé une petite place pour lui dans ce monde qui le rejetait depuis sa naissance.

Le lendemain matin, il ne fallut guère de temps à Daiki pour être fin prêt, terminant de nouer correctement sa cravate dans le miroir. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois de sa vie qu'il était pressé d'aller en cours. Même s'il n'avait que faire des enseignants et de leurs disciplines, toutes ses pensées allant vers le populaire Kagami Taiga. D'ailleurs, cet empressement n'échappa pas aux yeux de son amie d'enfance alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui Dai-chan. Et ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à tes cours.

\- Non mais j'ai des trucs à faire. En plus on a un match avec la génération miracle ce soir. Je suis sûr que ce sera une excellente journée.

\- C'est ce que je te souhaite en tout cas, assura joyeusement Satsuki. Je préfère te voir comme ça en plus.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant son lycée.

\- On se retrouve ce soir au terrain de street-ball alors. Passe une bonne journée.

\- Ouais, toi aussi.

Daiki lui adressa un léger signe de la main avant de se diriger vers son propre établissement scolaire dont il ne tarda pas à franchir les grilles. Et au fond de la cour, il aperçut bien vite son camarade, facilement reconnaissable par sa taille et sa couleur de cheveux atypique. D'ailleurs, il lui fit un signe de la main quand le roux se tourna vers lui mais celui-ci détourna rapidement le regard, ne lui répondant pas, feignant visiblement de ne pas l'avoir vu.

\- Hey Kagami !

\- Salut.

La réponse était un peu froide contrairement à d'habitude.

\- Tu sais, je voulais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je voulais te dire que moi aussi je…

\- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Daiki s'arrêta un instant, regardant son camarade pour essayer de déceler chez lui une certaine trace d'humour.

\- Mais si tu sais ! Ce qui s'est passé hier, après le match !

\- Ecoute, j'ai oublié. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris, j'ai déconné, et je regrette ce geste, déclara Kagami. Et je veux pas que tu t'imagines qu'il y est quoique ce soit entre nous, on est seulement ami. T'as assez de problème comme ça alors t'en rajoute pas, c'est dans ton intérêt. Et puis je veux pas être un anormal comme toi moi…

Taiga se tut alors, réalisant l'impact de ses paroles, mais trop tard. Le pauvre métis eut l'impression que son cœur venait de rater un battement tellement les mots du roux lui faisait mal. Il serra les dents avant que son poing n'aille rencontrer violemment le visage de son interlocuteur, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre sous l'impact.

\- T'es qu'un enfoiré ! T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! Depuis le début, je pensais que t'étais un mec bien ! Tous les mots de soutiens que tu m'as dits, je les ai cru ! J'avais que ça à quoi me raccrocher ! Je pensais que j'étais enfin aimé par quelqu'un ! Mais en fait t'es qu'un connard, comme tous les autres !

Taiga ne put nier sentir son cœur se serrer face aux paroles de l'adolescent, empreint d'une détresse indescriptible. D'ailleurs, son regard, en plus de la colère, montrait qu'il était profondément blessé.

\- Ao…

\- Tu te prends pour qui Monstros !, s'exclamèrent certains des équipiers du roux en s'approchant des deux garçons. D'où tu te permets de frapper et d'insulter Kagami ?

\- Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde vous !

\- T'as qu'à pas brailler comme une bête sauvage ! Surtout que tu te permets de blesser Kagami après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Tu pensais sérieusement qu'il pouvait t'apprécier, toi et ta tronche horrible ? T'es vraiment trop con !

Daiki serra les points, se sentant trahis et blessé comme jamais, et tourna rapidement les talons avant de partir en courant.

\- Reviens Monstros, on a pas finit de te parler !

\- Foutez-lui la paix, ordonna Taiga en se redressant tout en se massant la joue.

Il regarda le métis disparaître de son champ de vision, rongé par un sentiment de culpabilité, tandis que la sonnerie retentissait, annonçant le début des cours.

Daiki, lui, ouvrit la porte du toit à la volée avant de jeter son sac sur le sol, écœuré.

\- C'est vraiment le pire des connards ! Il avait pas le droit de me dire ça !

Il renifla légèrement avant de sentir des perles d'eau salée quitter leurs prisons d'azur pour rouler sur ses joues pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se sentait définitivement brisé. Lui qui avait toujours cherché sa place sur Terre sans y parvenir, alors qu'il pensait y être arrivé, venait de voir tous ses espoirs anéantis. Ce n'était qu'un anormal, à cause de sa couleur de peau, qui ne faisait que des trucs interdits. Même Satsuki lui avait dit qu'aimait un homme était anormal.

Se sentant ainsi au fond du gouffre, il s'approcha maladroitement des barrières du toit, regardant le sol se trouvant plusieurs mètres plus bas.

\- A quoi bon me battre si personne ne veut de moi ?

\- Tiens tiens… Voilà un jeune homme bien triste.

Daiki sursauta à cette phrase et s'essuya rapidement ses yeux pour ne montrer ses larmes à personne avant de se retourner. Il fit alors face à une personne de grande taille, bien que plus petite que lui. Elle arborait un visage aux traits fin, éclairait par de grands yeux verts étoilés de longs cils et de très longs cheveux ébènes. Celle-ci était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon semblable à l'uniforme du lycée et semblait plus âgée que l'adolescent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et puis c'est un établissement masculin, les femmes n'ont rien à faire ici.

Cette réponse valut de faire rire son interlocuteur.

\- Mais justement, malgré mon apparence qui suggère le contraire, je suis un homme, assura-t-il d'une voix grave, tranchant avec son physique. Et je suis venus pour te voir Daiki.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Je me nomme Sumeragi Kojiro. Et je suis venus te trouver pour discuter un peu avec toi, étant sans doute une des personnes les mieux placées pour comprendre ce que tu ressens.

\- Comment… ?

\- J'ai moi aussi étudié dans ce lycée il y a quinze ans.

\- Quinze ans ? Mais alors, vous aussi vous faites partis des anormaux ?

\- Oui, ceux qui naissent tous les quinze ans. J'ai traversé les mêmes épreuves que toi, subit la même discrimination, justement parce que je ressemble à une fille, expliqua le dénommé Kojiro. Mes propres parents se sont débarrassé de moi et j'ai donc était cloitré dans un couvent, élevé toute ma jeunesse par des bonnes sœurs. Et toutes mes années de scolarité, je les ai passé en subissant la haine et le dégoût de tous mes camarades.

\- … Comme moi…

\- Tu le ressens toi aussi, ce sentiment de n'avoir ta place nulle part et de ne pas être accepté, malgré tes efforts. Ce sentiment de rejet, de n'être qu'un monstre et de servir de bouc-émissaire aux autres.

Daiki ne répondit rien, sachant que cet homme avait raison. En même temps, si c'était réellement un « anormal », ce qui était fortement suggéré par son apparence, il avait dû effectivement traversé les mêmes épreuves, les mentalités ne changeant pas malgré les années en ce qui concernait les gens différents.

\- J'imagine que toi aussi, tu as déjà ressenti l'envie irrépressible de te venger de tous ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir.

\- … Oui. Mais je sais bien que c'est pas possible.

\- Détrompes-toi, c'est possible et cela grâce à toi, raison pour laquelle je suis venu te trouver. Si tu te joins à moi, nous pourrons faire payer tous ceux qui t'ont fait du mal.

\- Vraiment ?

Il pensa immédiatement à Hanamiya et Haizaki, bien sûr, mais le reste de sa classe également. Et Kagami aussi. Cette dernière pensée lui serra d'ailleurs le cœur.

\- Oui. Si tu me prête ta force, nous créerons un monde sans discrimination, je te le promets, reprit Kojiro en tendant la main vers l'adolescent.

Pour une raison inexplicable, en croisant ses yeux émeraudes, Daiki avait senti son esprit se vider complètement, comme endoctriné, tandis qu'il avançait lentement sa main vers celle qui lui était tendu.

Cela faisait dix minutes que la sonnerie avait retentit quand le professeur arriva enfin. Certains élèves râlèrent d'ailleurs à ce sujet, s'étant imaginé ne pas avoir cours. Mais Taiga, lui, n'y faisait pas attention, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je suis vraiment un con. J'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça.

De plus, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour le métis. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait embrassé la veille. Cependant, une petite partie de lui s'était mise à redouter de devenir à son tour un « anormal », d'être victime de discrimination lui aussi, ce qui lui avait valu d'agir comme le dernier des idiots. D'ailleurs, lors de l'appel, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers la table du fond, vide, en entendant le nom du basané. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il recolle les morceaux, même si Daiki ne voudrait certainement plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs, il est où Monstros ?, questionna finalement Hanamiya, quelques tables non loin de lui.

\- J'en sais rien et au pire je m'en fous, assura Haizaki. Mais il me semble l'avoir vu se diriger vers le toit. Il avait l'air malheureux, on aurait dit qu'il allait chialer, c'était vraiment un spectacle hideux. Du coup, si ça se trouve, il a enfin décidé de débarrasser le plancher en faisant le grand saut ?

\- Oh arrête, ce serait trop bien !

Et ils se mirent tous deux à ricaner. Cependant, Taiga ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille, horrifié par cette simple idée. D'ailleurs, cela lui valut de se lever d'un bond, oubliant qu'il était en cours et recevant ainsi le regard de toute la classe.

\- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous arrive monsieur Kagami ?, questionna alors l'enseignant.

\- Je me sens pas bien du tout, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie.

Et avant d'attendre la moindre réponse, il prit son sac qu'il avait toujours fermé près de lui et partit en courant de la salle, remontant le couloir à toute allure. Malgré sa course effrénée, il ne faisait que penser à Daiki. Il ne voudrait peut-être plus le voir, l'accueillerait certainement avec un autre coup mais Taiga s'en moquait. Il voulait juste retrouver le métis, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il était désolé pour sa lâcheté.

Ainsi empli de motivation, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboula comme une furie sur le toit, se prenant les pieds dans un sac de cours laissé là et qu'il identifia rapidement comme appartenant au métis. Cependant, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de son propriétaire dans les environs.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…, marmonna-t-il, tétanisé.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

 **Me revoilà finalement avec la suite! Même si ce chapitre n'est pas très long, je le sais bien.**

 **M'enfin, malgré ça, comme toujours, je tiens à remercier Winielli, satokooo, Fic-World, Awesome Einsamkeit, ouassi, deryous50, Aokaga168, Laura-067, Yuhonorine, Ballet-brosse-sempai et love-manga-07 pour vos reviews que je lis toujours avec soin et qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**

 **Atsukocchi: Contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu. C'est vrai qu'il est mouvementé mais il faut bien de temps en temps ^^. Et bien sûr, même si je met du temps, jamais je n'arrêterais d'écrire cette fic!**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous! ~**

* * *

Le premier réflexe de Taiga fut alors de se précipiter vers la barrière du toit afin de vérifier que le corps du métis ne se trouvait pas de l'autre côté, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Et, fort heureusement, il ne vit rien.

\- Bon déjà, il a pas fait la connerie de sauter, soupira le roux de soulagement. Mais ça me dit pas où il est. Il a pas put disparaitre sans laisser de traces quand même.

L'adolescent reporta donc son attention sur les affaires du disparut, toujours présentes sur le toit, et dont il s'approcha finalement pour ouvrir le sac. Tout ce qui lui appartenait se trouvait encore à l'intérieur, on pouvait donc écarter la piste d'une agression pour le déposséder d'objets de valeur ou autre.

\- Sérieux, pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, maugréa Taiga. Je peux pas réfléchir avant de parler au moins une fois dans ma vie ?

D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où avait pu aller Daiki s'il n'était plus au lycée. Chez lui ? Pourquoi être partit sans ses affaires alors ? Au terrain de basket alors ? C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien s'y évader.

Le roux secoua la tête avant de se lever, jetant le sac du métis sur son épaule. Il allait vérifier chacun de ces endroits et cela tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé la trace de son camarade. Ainsi, sans attendre, il se mit à courir pour quitter l'enceinte du lycée, veillant tout de même à ne pas croiser un surveillant, sachant qu'il était supposé se trouver en cours.

Il ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver au terrain de street-basket, voyant ainsi qu'il était tristement désert.

\- Et merde, raté !, soupira-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Ça me paraissait donc être une bonne idée. Et je sais pas où il habite moi.

S'asseyant donc sur le goudron sans la moindre élégance, il entreprit de farfouiller dans le sac de son camarade à la recherche de son carnet d'étudiant. C'est donc après quelques minutes d'intenses recherches au milieu de ce fouillis, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, à savoir l'adresse exacte de son logement.

\- On habite pas très loin l'un de l'autre en fait, marmonna Taiga.

Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important. Rangeant le reste des affaires en vrac, il se releva rapidement et partit en courant vers sa nouvelle destination.

Il y arriva ainsi en peu de temps avant de se jeter sur la porte qu'il tambourina violemment.

\- Hey Aomine, t'es là ? Ouvre ! Faut que je te parle !

Cependant, à part le bruit du vent, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Inutile donc d'espérer une quelconque réponse.

\- S'il te plais, dis-moi que t'es là…

L'adolescent entreprit donc de regarder par les fenêtres, veillant tout de même à ne pas se faire repérer par les voisins., autrement c'était un coup à aller faire un petit tour au commissariat. Cependant, il put voir la maison sombre, n'ayant visiblement pas âme qui vive à l'intérieur. Taiga finit donc par revenir devant l porte d'entrée et s'appuya contre avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol.

\- Je sais plus quoi faire, j'ai pas la moindre idée d'où chercher.

Il regarda finalement l'heure pour constater qu'il rester un quart d'heure avant la pause de la matinée. Il releva alors la tête pour regarder la plaque du nom des résidents de cette maison avant de finalement chercher une nouvelle fois dans le sac du disparut.

\- Aomine l'a pas gardé sur lui, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, marmonna-t-il en vidant les cours sur le sol. Elle est là ma chance. Après tout, elle, elle le connait mieux que moi, elle pourra m'aider.

Il finit par trouver finalement ce qu'il cherchait, à savoir le portable de Daiki, et s'en saisit avant de ranger n'importe comment les affaires. Après tout, le métis lui avait dit une fois logé chez son amie d'enfance, se trouvant dans le lycée féminin un peu en avant du leur. Il allait donc la contacter pour essayer d'obtenir son aide.

 **A :** _10h15_

 _Je serais devant ton lycée à la pause. Rejoins-moi s'il te plait._

Taiga envoya le message avant de se mettre à courir, une fois de plus, devant le lycée qui était désormais sa nouvelle destination. D'ailleurs, il entra rapidement dans la cour mais s'en fit vite chasser par une surveillante, les hommes n'ayant rien à faire dans cet établissement.

\- Quelle vieille pie celle-là, pesta-t-il, appuyé contre le pilier des grilles de la cour. Elle ne comprend pas que la situation est grave ?

En même temps, comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Le roux soupira une fois de plus avant de sentir le portable de son camarde vibré dans sa poche.

 **De :** _Satsu_

 **A :** _10h27_

 _Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?_

L'adolescent grimaça. Le mieux était quand même d'en parler en face à face.

 **A :** _10h28_

 _Je t'expliquerai tout, promis. Juste, rejoins-moi devant les grilles de ton lycée._

Taiga rangea donc une nouvelle fois le téléphone et attendit donc impatiemment que les deux minutes passent, celles-ci lui semblant durer une éternité. Il entendit ainsi la sonnerie, beaucoup plus douce que celle de son propre établissement, retentir avant de voir rapidement les filles sortirent pour se rendre dans la cour et son entrée. D'ailleurs, certaines s'approchèrent en l'apercevant, murmurant entre elles tout en riant de manière parfaitement stupide.

Cependant, c'est également à ce moment-là que le roux se rendit compte d'une chose : i ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressembler l'ami d'enfance du métis. Parce qu'autant, lui, il l'avait déjà remarqué au collège, autant elle, il n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir.

\- Excusez-moi les filles mais je cherche une certaine Satsu. Elle est dans le coin ?

Cependant, il entendit les murmures continuaient en le regardant.

\- Tu sais qui c'est Satsu toi ?

\- Non mais je m'en fiche. T'as vu ce gars ? Il est grand, ça doit être un sportif !

\- Il est trop mignon ! J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit moi qu'il vienne chercher !

L'adolescent sentit une veine pulser sur sa tempe alors que sa patience était en train d'arriver à ses limites.

\- Momoi Satsu, je ne connais pas son prénom en entier. S'il vous plait, si vous la connaissez, dites-lui que je la cherche, c'est important !

Cependant, les filles ne semblaient pas décidées à l'aider, trop occupé à le reluquer. D'ailleurs, le roux comprenait bien pourquoi à partir du lycée, les établissements n'étaient plus mixtes vu ce genre de réaction.

\- Momoi Satsuki, c'est moi.

Taiga sursauta à ses mots, reprenant espoir, tandis qu'il se tournait vers une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses et aux yeux de la même couleur, s'approcher de lui. D'ailleurs, on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Comment ça se fait que ce soit toi qui est le portable de Dai-chan ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Le basketteur se gratta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement.

\- C'est un peu compliqué comme histoire. Y a moyen d'aller dans un coin plus tranquille pour en parler ?

D'un signe de tête, il désigna la cohue qui dévisageait désormais la rose avec jalousie.

\- Oui, suis-moi.

Ils s'éloignèrent donc du lycée pour se rendre dans le petit parc qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, où ils prirent place sur un banc.

\- Alors ?

\- Ben… Comment dire… Aomine a complètement disparut.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça disparut ?

Taiga soupira.

\- Parce que j'ai fait le con. Hier, je l'ai embrassé… Et aujourd'hui, quand il est venu me voir, je l'ai repoussé d'une manière horrible. Il était blessé, parce qu'il semblait m'aimer aussi. Seulement, j'ai eus peur de devenir à mon tour un anormal et j'ai pris la fuite comme le plus idiot des lâches. A la suite de ça, il n'est pas venu en cours et il s'est rendu sur le toit…

\- Le toit…, marmonna Satsuki, blême. Il n'a quand même pas…

\- Non non, il n'a pas sauté… Mais il n'empêche que je ne sais pas où il est. Je suis allé voir sur le terrain de street où on se rend souvent et même chez vous mais rien, aucune trace de lui.

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

\- Alors toutes les questions qu'il posait sur l'amour, c'est parce qu'il ne s'était pas éprit d'une fille comme je le pensais mais de toi…

Cependant, elle se figea un instant quand elle se souvint de leur discussion sur les couples homosexuels, et plus particulièrement de sa réponse à elle.

\- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit! J'ai dû le blesser à ce moment-là…

\- Dans tous les cas, je voulais savoir si tu ne savais pas où je pourrais le trouver ? Après tout, tu le connais depuis longtemps, tu dois savoir quels sont ses lieux favoris !

\- Tu sais, du fait que le monde extérieur lui est hostile, Dai-chan ne quitte pas souvent la maison. Mais je sais qu'il y a le parc aux cerisiers qui lui plait énormément. Allons voir s'il ne se trouve pas là-bas.

D'ailleurs, sans attendre, Satsuki se leva d'un bond et commença à partir en courant avant même que le jeune homme ne soit prêt.

\- Hey mais attends-moi !

Et il se remit donc à courir pour l'énième fois de la journée. Ils arrivèrent ainsi rapidement à destination pour trouver le parc désert. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose d'étonnant à cela au vue de l'heure, la plupart des gens étant au travail tandis que les étudiants étaient normalement censés se trouver en cours. Seule une femme se tenait dans l'allée en regardant le ciel, ses longs cheveux ébène volant au vent.

\- Excusez-moi madame, l'accosta Satsuki en s'approchant d'elle. Je cherche un de mes amis, un grand garçon à la peau hâlée. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu dans les environs.

La femme posa alors ses yeux vert émeraude sur l'adolescente.

\- Je suis un homme jeune fille, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave, tranchant avec son physique.

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent, éberlués.

\- Excusez là, déclara Taiga. Le doute était permis quand même.

Il reçut un regard assassin en guise de réponse par son interlocuteur.

\- Inutile que vous cherchiez Daiki, il ne reviendra plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

\- Après tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir, vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'il continuerait à vivre parmi vous ? Vous ne connaissez rien des douleurs qu'il subit depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

\- Parce que vous vous les connaissez peut-être ?, questionna Taiga d'un ton mauvais.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes vous-même l'une des personnes que l'on considère comme des anormaux, déclara alors Satsuki.

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna le jeune homme en regardant sa camarade.

\- C'est exact, je suis celui ayant précédé ce cher Daiki. J'ai fréquenté le même lycée, traversé les mêmes épreuves… Je suis donc le plus apte à comprendre ce qu'à ressentit ce jeune homme depuis sa naissance. Et je partage également la haine qu'il habite ainsi que ce désir de vengeance.

\- N'importe quoi ! Dai-chan n'est pas du tout comme ça !

\- C'est ce que tu crois fillette mais si c'était réellement le cas, jamais il ne m'aurait rejoint. Et à nous deux, nous créerons un monde où les gens comme nous ne serons plus persécuté. Sur ce…

L'homme tourna les talons et s'en alla rapidement.

\- Enfoiré ! Pense pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Reviens !

Taiga, royalement ignoré, se lança à sa poursuite mais le perdit de vue dans la foule compacte de passants marchant dans les rues à l'extérieur du parc.

\- Et merde ! Où a bien pu passer ce connard ?

Il se retourna néanmoins en entendant Satsuki arriver en courant derrière lui.

\- Tu sais où il est allé ?

\- Non, hélas, j'ai perdu sa trace.

\- En tout cas, je suis très inquiète pour Dai-chan. Cet homme à l'air vraiment sûr de lui, j'ai donc peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

\- T'inquiète, il ne fera rien à Aomine, assura le roux en regardant la rue où il avait perdu l'homme de vue. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a besoin de lui pour accomplir sa vengeance. Du coup, c'est plutôt pour nous qu'il va falloir s'inquiéter si on ne le retrouve pas avant que ce malade tente quelque chose.

\- Ouais mais on a pas la moindre idée d'où ils pourraient se trouver tous les deux.

\- Je pense pas qu'ils aient quitté la ville. Cependant, elle est immense, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Surtout que jamais les forces de l'ordre ne se lanceront à la recherche de quelqu'un dit « anormal ».

\- Dans ce cas-là, je sais qui contacter, assura Satsuki.

L'adolescent la dévisagea longuement, surpris.

\- Ah bon ? Qui ?

\- Des amis de Dai-chan. Pas le temps de rentrer dans les détails, tu verras sur place, reprit-elle en envoyant plusieurs messages rapides à différents contacts de son répertoire. Nous, on se dépêche de rejoindre le terrain de street-basket près de ton lycée.

Taiga acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans poser de questions et ils se mirent donc en route vers leur destination. Après tout, le temps pressé si ils voulaient éviter les ennuis et retrouver le disparut.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel et bien de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Come toujours, je tiens à remercier mes fidèles lecteurs Awesome Einsamkeit, Ballet-brosse-senpai, satokooo, Aokaga168, Laura-067, deryous50, love-manga-07, Atsukocchi, AoKagaSpideyPool et lau-the-cat. Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de répondre vos reviews cette fois-ci parce que j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers mois, mais je les ai lu avec toujours autant de plaisir et elles me motivent toujours plus, c'est pourquoi un grand merci!**

 **Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont récemment ajouté cette histoire dans leurs listes de favorites, et ce malgré le fait quelle était en stand by depuis un petit moment.**

 **Bref, assez perdu de temps, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et en profites pour vous souhaitez à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ^^**

* * *

C'est après avoir couru une nouvelle fois à en perdre haleine dans les rues de la ville que le petit duo arriva au terrain souhaité. Cependant, celui-ci était aussi désert que plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Elles sont où les personnes que tu as contactées ?, questionna Taiga en regardant partout autour de lui. Pourquoi ne se dépêchent-elles pas ?

\- Parce qu'elles ont cours et ne vont pas pouvoir partir comme ça, répondit Satsuki. Alors je comprends parfaitement ton inquiétude mais il va falloir un peu de patience quand même.

\- Ouais t'as raison, désolé…

Le jeune homme alla alors s'asseoir sur le petit banc qui bordait le terrain, le long des grilles, posant les deux sacs à ses pieds tout en réfléchissant encore et encore à ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas put réfléchir à l'impact de ses paroles avant de les prononcer ? Et plus important encore, c'était qui ce drôle de type qu'ils avaient croisé ? Et puis, le fait qu'il est pu parler au métis à peine celui-ci isolé suggérait qu'il le surveillait depuis un moment non ? Il ne savait pas mais l'ignorance allait finir par avoir raison de lui à la longue.

Il sortit néanmoins de ses pensées en entendant des bruits de pas rapides sur le goudron avant de finalement voir arriver deux personnes, un roux et un blond. D'ailleurs, Taiga les reconnut immédiatement, étant donné qu'il s'agissait des meilleurs joueurs de basket de son collège. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais deviné que ce puisse être eux, les fameux amis du disparut. Enfin-là n'était pas réellement sa principale préoccupation.

\- Nous sommes venus le plus vite possible une fois une excuse trouvé pour notre enseignant, assura Seijuro. Et je pense que les autres ne devraient plus trop tarder non plus.

\- Oui, merci d'avoir été aussi rapide, assura la rose.

\- De rien, c'est normal Momocchi, assura Kise avant de regarder l'adolescent qui s'approchait d'eux. Et tu es ?

\- Kagami Taiga. Un… camarade d'Aomine.

\- C'est lui qui m'a informé de la disparition de Dai-chan, précisa la rose.

\- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'Aominecchi soit partit comme ça, avec un inconnu.

\- A cause de problème dans son lycée avec certains camarades.

Taiga eut réellement l'impression que le roux face à lui avait compris que tout était partit de lui au regard qu'il lui lança mais n'émit aucun commentaire. Et il remercia silencieusement la jeune fille d'être resté aussi vague. Déjà qu'il s'en voulait, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de recevoir le sermon de types qu'il connaissait à peine.

\- Le pauvre quand même, il n'a vraiment pas de chance, conclut finalement le blond.

Ils furent néanmoins interrompus par les trois derniers membres du groupe qui arrivèrent en courant.

\- C'était relou de courir mais on a quand même fait au plus vite, marmonna finalement le géant violet en sortant un paquet de bonbons de sa poche.

Comme quoi, la situation ne lui avait pas coupé son appétit.

\- Et c'est qui lui ?, demanda-t-il finalement en désignant l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores d'un signe de tête.

\- Kagami Taiga, un camarade de classe d'Aomine.

\- Il était dans notre collège Murasakibara-kun.

Taiga ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en remarquant seulement la présence de celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

\- Depuis quand il est là lui ?!

\- Peut-être, j'ai pas la mémoire des visages.

\- En tout cas, puisque nous sommes tous là, explique-nous un peu plus en détail la situation Momoi, assura Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

Celle-ci approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Suite à des problèmes avec ses camarades, Dai-chan ne s'est pas présenté en cours et alors qu'il partait à sa recherche, Kagamin n'a retrouvé que son sac sur le toit.

\- Kagamin ?, s'étonna le roux. Non mais c'est quoi ce surnom pourris ?

\- Silence !

Au vue du regard autoritaire que lui lançait Seijuro, il n'osa pas répliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Continue Satsuki.

\- Donc après avoir cherché s'il ne trouvait pas Dai-chan dans les environs, il m'a contacté et nous sommes tous deux allés voir dans le parc aux cerisiers s'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Et c'est là que nous sommes tombés face à une étrange personne. J'ai d'abord, au vue de son apparence, pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme mais c'est en réalité un homme, expliqua-t-elle. Il a confirmé qu'il était un « anormal », celui ayant précédé Dai-chan, et que ça ne servait à rien de le chercher, il était avec lui, étant venus de son plein gré, et qu'à eux deux, ils effaceraient la discrimination de ce monde. Après quoi, il est parti. On a bien essayé de le suivre mais on l'a rapidement perdu de vue.

\- Ouais enfin je vois pas comment il espère changer quoi que ce soit, constata Kise. Ça se saurait s'il suffisait de deux personnes uniquement pour reformer un monde et les mentalités qui vont avec.

\- Tout dépend comment il compte s'y prendre, déclara Seijuro. S'il espère changer la façon de penser de chaque habitant de cette planète, je suis d'accord. Mais s'il compte purger le monde en liquidant tout ceux dit « normaux », alors pas besoin d'être nombreux. Il suffit de faire des attentats aux bons endroits.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Dai-chan ne peut pas devenir un assassin !

\- Du calme, c'est une hypothèse. Pour l'instant, nous ne savons rien.

\- Et vous ne connaîtriez pas l'identité de cet homme par hasard ?, questionna Kuroko.

\- Purée mais je l'avais déjà oublié celui-là, assura Taiga en le regardant. C'est pas possible d'être aussi transparent.

\- C'est pourtant ma nature.

\- Non Tetsu, on ne sait pas. On sait juste qu'il a lui aussi étudier au lycée Toorin.

\- Avec cette piste, on pourra retrouver son identité, assura le vert. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une personne non « normale » ayant étudier dans cet établissement il y a quinze ans.

\- Et à partir de là, on pourra retrouver Mine-chin ?, questionna Murasakibara.

\- Disons qu'en découvrant l'identité de cet individu et en reconstituant son parcours, on devrait pouvoir déduire ses potentielles cachettes, assura Seijuro. Et pour se faire sans être dérangé, nous allons aller chez moi. Suivez-moi !

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et, après que Taiga ait récupéré ses deux sacs, ils se mirent en route. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme était plutôt impressionné du calme de ses camarades qui semblaient par ailleurs réussir à très bien analyser la situation. Surtout l'ancien capitaine de cette équipe. C'était donc vraiment une chance qu'ils étaient là pour aider aux recherches.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant un immense jardin, très bien entretenu et entouré d'une grille de fer, au centre duquel trônait une maison tout aussi grande. D'ailleurs, à peine rentré, ils furent immédiatement accueillis par un majordome.

\- Jeune maitre, vous rentrez bien tôt aujourd'hui.

\- Effectivement, c'est un peu spécial ce matin. N'y prêter pas attention et veillez à ne pas nous déranger.

\- Bien jeune maitre.

Le roux se tourna alors vers le reste du groupe, occupé à admirer la richesse des lieux.

\- Nous allons aller dans ma chambre.

Le petit groupe le suivit donc docilement jusqu'à ses appartements, démesurément grand. Il se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau sur lequel trônait son ordinateur qu'il alluma.

\- Tout d'abord, nous allons voir la liste de tous les « anormaux », ce qui devrait allait vite.

\- Je croyais qu'il y en avait un tous les quinze ans, déclara Murasakibara. Du coup, il doit y en avoir un paquet depuis le temps.

\- Pas forcément parce qu'il y en a certain qui ont pu cacher leur différence et n'ont jamais ainsi été répertorié. En effet, un albinos peut se teindre les cheveux, quelqu'un aux yeux vairons peut porter des lentilles et quelqu'un faisant de l'hexadactylie peut se faire opérer.

\- Et c'est quoi l'hexa-machin chouette ?, questionna Taiga.

\- Avoir six doigts au lieu de cinq. Mais peu importe. Une fois que nous aurons trouvé les noms des personnes concernés, nous pourrons aisément retrouver la personne que nous cherchons par son profil.

\- C'est aussi facile que ça ?, s'étonna Kise.

\- Et bien oui. Ce genre de personne étant détesté, ceux ayant une différence impossible à masquer sont répertorié sur le net. On note tout leur parcours, si jamais ils se sont toujours tenue à carreaux. Et cela est facilement accessible pour les directeurs d'écoles ou les éventuels employeurs, assura Seijuro. C'est triste à dire mais ces personnes n'ont pas grande liberté.

\- Je trouve ça horrible, assura Satsuki. Même s'ils ne sont pas comme nous, ils restent avant tout des êtres humains.

\- Hélas, beaucoup de personne ne pense pas comme ça, déclara Kuroko. Et encore, les choses ont un peu évolué. Dans le temps, ils étaient parqués dans des cirques et servaient de bêtes de foire.

\- C'est immonde !

Le silence revint donc pendant qu'ils recherchaient les informations voulu.

\- Visiblement, ce serait lui, déclara finalement Midorima. Sumeragi Kojiro. Abandonné par ses parents, ils auraient été élevé dans un couvent et a étudié au lycée Toorin. Il aurait des talents et une passion pour les inventions farfelues, mais, outre le fait de son anormalité, ses inventions avaient été jugée dangereuse et ont toujours été recalées. Son signe distinctif est de ressembler à une femme.

\- Pas de doute, c'est lui !, s'exclama Taiga. C'est ce pourris-là qu'on recherche !

\- N'empêche, il y a effectivement de nombreuses informations, marmonna Satsuki. Il existe vraiment une fiche comme ça pour Dai-chan aussi ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas réellement notre principale préoccupation.

\- Enfin cela ne nous dit pas où est-ce qu'il a pu aller avec Aominecchi, constata le blond.

\- Ouais…

\- Ben si. Le couvent qui est mentionné a été fermé il y a plusieurs années maintenant, assura Murasakibara.

Tous se retournèrent alors vers lui pour le regarder manger ses chips, comme s'il était soudain devenu un extra-terrestre.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a raison, déclara finalement le vert en remontant ses lunettes. Il a été fermé il y a une dizaine d'années pour des raisons plus ou moins clair. Mais vu qu'il connait parfaitement les lieux, ça représente pour lui une bonne planque où il est tranquille.

\- Parfait ! Du coup, on file là-bas, pas de temps à perdre !, assura Taiga, jetant les deux sacs de cours sur son épaule, près à partir.

\- Attend !

Il se stoppa net, bouillonnant intérieurement. Attendre, encore ! Ce mot allait finir par le rendre fou.

\- Quoi encore ? Déjà qu'on est pas non plus sûr à cent pour cent qu'il soit là-bas, on devrait aller vérifier.

\- Mais foncer tête baissée ne nous apportera rien si ce n'est le risque de commettre des erreurs et les ennuis qui vont avec, assura Seijuro. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas du tout sur quoi on pourra tomber là-bas.

\- Tu penses qu'il a d'autres personnes avec lui ?, questionna Midorima.

\- Non, compte tenu du fait qu'il fait partit des rejetés, ça me semble peu probable. En revanche, c'est cette histoire d'inventions trop dangereuses qui m'intriguent. Je ne sais pas en quoi elles consistent ni ce qu'elles peuvent faire exactement mais nous ferions mieux de rester prudent à ce sujet.

\- Bon et alors on fait quoi !?

Tous se tournèrent donc vers celui qui venait de s'exprimer.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu es aussi énervé et impatient ?, questionna Kise. Tu as l'air d'avoir encore plus à cœur de retrouver Aominecchi que Momocchi alors que c'est son ami d'enfance.

\- Et bien… C'est parce que…

\- Sans doute parce qu'il se sent en partie responsable de la tournure que les événements ont pris.

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour rencontrer les deux yeux rubis qui le fixaient.

\- Je m'en doutais, tu le savais ! Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

\- Non. Mais ta culpabilité se lit sur ton visage à des kilomètres.

Taiga ne répondit rien, baissant la tête.

\- Ouais, tout est de ma faute. C'est pour ça que je veux retrouver Aomine avant que ça dégénère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons y arriver, assura Kuroko. C'est pour ça qu'on est tous là après tout.

\- Enfin avant de faire quoi que ce soit, nous allons étudier la topographie des alentours de ce fameux couvent, histoire de ne pas nous laisser surprendre par le terrain, assura Seijuro en reprenant ses recherches.

\- Ben déjà, il est situé sur les collines en bordures de la ville, déclara Murasakibara. Il parait qu'on a une belle vue de là-haut. Enfin, ce sont mes frères qui me l'ont dit, moi j'ai toujours trouvé ça trop relou de monter là-bas.

\- Et il est entouré par la forêt, ajouta le vert. Autrement dit, on pourra s'y cacher pour observer les alentours sans nous faire remarquer.

\- Oui enfin soyons tout de même prudent, il y a peut-être des caméras dissimulés dans les bois afin de contrôler les approches du couvent. Enfin en tout cas, c'est ce que moi je ferais à sa place.

\- Ca nous rassure pas trop de savoir ça Akashicchi. Je vois pas comment on va pouvoir les éviter.

\- On avisera quand nous seront proche de la forêt. Maintenant, assez palabré, en route !

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant de commencer à quitter la pièce.

\- Il est toujours comme ça, en monsieur je sais tout ?, questionna Taiga, veillant tout de même à ce que le concerné ne l'entende pas.

\- Toujours, assura Kuroko. Et on l'écoute toujours car il ne se trompe jamais.

\- Mais t'es là toi ?!

\- Et bien oui, je ferme la marche.

\- Allez les garçons, dépêchez-vous, assura Satsuki, revenu dans l'encadrement de la porte pour les attendre.

\- Ouais on arrive.

Taiga reprit ses sacs avant de suivre le groupe. Après tout, ses nouvelles rencontres avaient l'air un peu bizarre mais elles étaient efficaces. Du coup, c'est avec encore plus de détermination qu'il les suivit en direction de leur prochaine destination.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour, bonjour :)**

 **Tout d'abord, joyeux Noël à tous! Et, j'ai beau ne pas être la mère Noël, j'ai également un cadeau pour vous, le chapitre 12! (non non, ce n'est pas un rêve, je suis bien allée vite ^^)**

 **Je tiens à remercier Awesome Einsamkeit, satokooo, AoKagaSpideyPool et momodasilva44 pour vos reviews.**

 **Atsukocchi: Je suis contente que mon retour te fasse autant plaisir et, bien sûr, je vais continuer ma fiction (même si merveilleuse, c'est un peu fort à mon avis :))**

 **Et sans plus attendre, voici la suite ^^ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Le début du trajet s'effectua dans un silence de plomb, chacun gardant ses forces pour plus tard, commençant à emprunter le petit sentier en terre battue qui permettait de grimper sur le flanc de la colline. Et devant eux commençait à se dresser la forêt entourant leur destination.

\- Nous y voilà, déclara finalement Seijuro en s'arrêtant un instant. A partir de maintenant, nous allons rentrer en territoire ennemi. Et comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il n'est pas impossible qu'il se soit bâtit une forteresse en truffant les alentours de pièges. Du coup, il va falloir adopter une grande prudence. Faites bien attention où vous mettez les pieds.

\- Ça me gonfle déjà, maugréa Murasakibara alors que tous les autres approuvaient d'un signe de tête.

Cependant, ils se mirent en route doucement. Il n'y avait par ailleurs aucun bruit dans cette épaisse forêt, le silence étant uniquement troublé par le bruit de leurs pas, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère particulièrement pesante.

\- Je vous avoue les garçons que j'ai un peu peur, marmonna finalement Satsuki, regardant tout autour d'elle, tel une girouette, d'un air anxieux.

\- Il ne faut pas Momocchi. Tu vois bien que pour le moment, il ne se passe rien, assura Kise. Alors t'as pas à t'en faire.

\- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vu la moindre présence de piège pouvant entraver notre avancée, déclara Midorima. Par ailleurs, je pense quand même que nous sommes repérés.

\- Tu crois ?, s'étonna le blond.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Shintarô, j'ai ce sentiment également. De plus, j'ai vu quelque chose brillait dans un buisson et je me demande si ce n'était pas l'objectif d'une caméra, assura Seijuro.

\- Mais peut-être qu'il pensera que nous ne sommes que des jeunes venus se promener en forêt ?, proposa Kuroko.

\- Je ne pense pas puisqu'il a déjà vu Taiga et Satsuki. Et qu'il sait qu'ils cherchent tous deux Daiki.

\- Alors on fait quoi d'après toi ?, questionna le violet.

\- Pour le moment, on continue à avancer, de toute façon, il n'y a guère autre chose à faire. Cependant, on risque d'avoir énormément de mal à entrer dans le couvent.

\- On s'en fout, on passera en force s'il le faut !, s'exclama Taiga. Il me fait pas peur ce mec, surtout qu'il est tout seul contrairement à nous !

\- C'est typiquement le genre de comportement à éviter crétin !, répliqua le vert d'un ton agacé. A moins que tu ne souhaites tous nous mettre dans le pétrin.

\- … Non…

Cependant, à être trop méfiant, ils ralentissaient sans cesse et le roux ne supportait pas ça. Il voulait que cette histoire se règle le plus rapidement possible. Il se tut néanmoins et suivit le reste du groupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent finalement le couvent qu'ils souhaitaient tant atteindre.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en mauvais état, une partie de la toiture étant très abîmée. De plus, une chaine avait été tendue tout autour et sur laquelle était accroché un panneau « Défense d'entrer ». La cour, quant à elle, était envahi de mauvaise herbes. Cependant, il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir âme qui vivait en ce lieu.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une caméra finalement, proposa Satsuki. Parce que cet endroit à l'air désert, je ne suis même sûr qu'on y trouve réellement Dai-chan. De plus, si on avait été réellement repéré, je pense qu'il serait venu nous empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Mais la terre a visiblement été retournée par endroit, assura Seijuro.

Il prit donc une pierre et la jeta sur l'un de ses endroits. Et c'est à la surprise quasi générale que le sol s'affaissa, dévoilant un trou. Et au fond de celui-ci était disposé des plaques ornées de piques.

\- Non sérieusement !, s'exclama Kise. On se croirait dans un jeu vidéo, c'est pas possible ce genre de truc !

\- Et pourtant… Il a dû truffé la cour de ce genre de piège.

\- Autrement dit, au moindre faux pas, on se retrouvera changé en gruyère, résuma Taiga. Super…

Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que ces camarades l'aient dissuadé de suivre son plan. Autrement, il aurait certainement fini en passoire.

\- Du coup, on va faire comment pour passer ?, questionna Murasakibara. S'il y en a partout, ça va pas être possible.

\- Cependant, ce type se rend en ville de temps en temps, assura Midorima. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a forcément un chemin non piégé pour passer. Il va donc falloir le trouver.

\- Oh je sais !, assura le blond.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Bien sûr. Il est obligé de creuser pour ensevelir ses pièges. Et là où la terre est retournée, il n'y a plus d'herbes ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il suffit de marcher là où l'herbe est haute pour arriver sains et saufs au couvent.

Ses amis échangèrent un regard.

\- L'idée en soit n'est pas mauvaise mais je ne pense pas qu'il est tout enterré en même temps, expliqua Satsuki. Et suivant le laps de temps qui s'est écoulé entre chaque, l'herbe aura eu le temps de repousser. Surtout qu'il a eu dix ans depuis la fermeture du couvent pour installer tout ça.

\- Ah merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça !

\- C'était pourtant une bonne idée à la base Kise-kun mais il va falloir trouver autre chose, marmonna Kuroko. Du coup, on est revenu au point de départ.

\- Hey Akashi, toi qui est le super génie du groupe, t'aurais pas une idée ?, questionna Taiga d'un ton mauvais. Parce que c'est pas que c'est gonflant d'être coincé si près du but mais presque !

\- Deux secondes, il faut du temps pour réfléchir, même si c'est un concept qui dois t'être étranger.

\- Quoi !?

\- C'est bon, calme-toi Kagami-kun, assura Kuroko.

\- Mais je suis parfaitement calme là !

\- L'idée de Ryôta n'était pas mauvaise en soit, c'est en observant le sol qu'on pourra passer, assura finalement Seijuro. Comme l'a dit Shintarô, il doit y avoir un chemin pour que cet homme puisse se rendre en ville. Et à mon avis, c'est quelque chose qui arrive souvent, ne devant revenir ici que pour la nuit. Autrement dit, il faut chercher un endroit où l'herbe et le sol sont tassés par un passage répété.

\- Ouais enfin plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna le violet en regardant vaguement les alentours. Perso, je vois rien.

\- Enfin mets-y un peu du tiens, râla Midorima. Bien sûr que ce ne sera pas visible au premier coup d'œil, sinon ça servirait à rien de mettre des pièges ! De plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit un chemin bien large. Faudra donc être prudent.

\- Je crois que c'est là, déclara finalement la jeune fille.

En effet, la zone qu'elle désignée avait l'air d'avoir été piétinée de manière répétée et n'était pas bien large, ne laissant la place que pour une personne à la fois.

\- Ça y ressemble, approuva Akashi. Maintenant, il reste à savoir si ça l'est vraiment. Un volontaire pour essayer ? Sachant que si ce n'est pas ça, on risque de tomber dans un autre trou piégé.

Tous échangèrent un regard angoissé, la perspective de finir perforer ne semblant brancher personne.

\- Bon…

\- C'est bon Akashi-kun, je vais le faire. De plus, je suis celui qui aura le moins de chance de me faire repérer en vous attendant de l'autre côté.

\- Très bien.

\- Non Tetsu, ne fais pas ça ! Tu es trop jeune pour mourir !

Cependant, les paroles de l'adolescente furent royalement ignorées tandis que le jeune garçon commençait à avancer. Tous retinrent leur souffle durant sa traversée, Satsuki ne préférant pas voir ce « cruel spectacle », selon ses propres mots.

Cependant, après un temps qui leur parut atrocement long, ils virent avec soulagement leur camarade arrivé au pied du bâtiment en face.

\- Kurochin est encore entier, c'était donc bien le bon chemin, constata Murasakibara.

\- Oui et fort heureusement. J'aurais pas supporté qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, assura Satsuki.

\- Enfin bref, assez perdu de temps, assura Taiga. Allons-y.

\- Oui. Et surtout, restez sur vos gardes. Les choses vont sérieusement se corser à partir de maintenant.

Le groupe approuva donc d'un signe de tête et allèrent rejoindre Kuroko qui les attendaient toujours de l'autre côté.

\- Et maintenant ?, questionna Midorima en veillant à ne pas parler trop fort. On fait quoi ? On ne peut décemment pas entrer par la porte.

\- Du fait que ce bâtiment a été laissé à l'abandon, il s'abîme au fil du temps, assura Akashi. Du coup, on va pouvoir entrer facilement par une fenêtre afin d'éviter de se faire repérer. En plus comme ça, on pourra vérifier que la salle est bien vide.

Après une dernière approbation, ils commencèrent à tourner autour du bâtiment jusqu'à une potentielle entrée. Et un coup d'œil au travers du carreau crasseux montrait bien que la pièce était déserte.

\- Vas-y Murasakibaracchi. Et fait attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

\- Ouais, c'est relou.

Le géant s'exécuta donc et, au vue de sa force, n'eut aucun mal à créer une ouverture. Ils entrèrent donc tous dans la salle un par un.

\- Il fait plutôt sombre ici, marmonna Kise.

\- Peu importe, assura Taiga en avançant. Aomine ne se trouve pas ici alors on a aucune raison de s'attarder dans cette salle.

Il commença donc à avancer avant de se retourner en entendant un fort vacarme provenir de derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Désolée, marmonna la jeune fille. Je me suis pris les pieds dans quelque chose qui trainait là…

Elle regarda d'ailleurs avec un peu plus d'attention ce qui avait bien put la faire trébucher avant de se couvrir la bouche pour retenir difficilement un cri.

\- C'est… horrible…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Momocchi… C'est quoi ça !?

En effet, sur le sol, se trouvait un corps humain.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?, marmonna le géant violet, interrompant son grignotage. C'est pas un vrai, c'est un mannequin, non ?

\- Non, c'est un vrai corps, assura Midorima après avoir observé la silhouette.

\- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

\- Mes parents travaillent dans le corps médical et j'aimerais également faire médecin plus tard. Même si ce n'est pas un spectacle agréable, je ne crains pas particulièrement ce genre de chose. Cependant, ça me fait penser aux informations que j'ai souvent entendues avant l'horoscope télévisée.

\- Quoi donc ?, questionna Kuroko.

\- Que des cadavres avaient été dérobés dans plusieurs morgues. De même, il y avait eu plusieurs disparitions, de reprit de justice ou bien d'anormaux. Elles sont d'ailleurs toujours restées inexpliquées.

\- Et bien je pense qu'elles ne le sont plus maintenant car il semblerait que cette personne faisait partie des disparues, déclara Seijuro. Au vue des drôles de blessures sur son corps, tout porte à croire qu'elle a servie de cobaye pour des expériences.

\- C'est horrible… Mais alors, Dai-chan… ?

\- Dépêchons-nous !, ordonna Taiga, la main tremblant de rage sur la poignée de la porte. On a assez perdu de temps, ne le laissons pas une seconde de plus avec ce malade !

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Effectivement, l'heure n'était plus réellement aux discussions, la situation devenant de plus en plus grave. Kagami n'attendit guère plus de temps avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte pour inspecter le couloir. Celui-ci était désert.

\- A votre avis, on devrait aller par où ?, questionna Kise.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Seijuro. Du fait qu'on ne connait pas la cartographie des lieux… Mais je pense que l'on devrait partir vers la droite. Vu de l'extérieur, c'est par là que devait se tenir la salle à manger du couvent. Autrement dit, la pièce la plus grande. C'est sans doute là-bas que se trouvent les inventions de ce type… Et Daiki aussi.

\- Espérons que tu ais raison, marmonna Murasakibara. Vivement qu'on sorte d'ici.

\- Et surtout, essayons de ne pas nous faire repérer, marmonna Kuroko.

\- Ouais.

Taiga commença donc à avancer dans le couloir, tous les sens en alerte, avant de faire signe à ses camarades de le suivre. Pour le moment, tout allait pour le mieux mais une petite voix en lui ne cessait de lui dire que, justement, ça allait trop bien. Il secoua néanmoins la tête pour la chassée, ne laissant ainsi pas de place à la peur. De toute façon, son plan était bien clair : Trouver Aomine et l'emmener, en le trainant s'il le fallait, loin d'ici.

Il arrêta cependant le court de ses pensées en apercevant de la lumière par l'entrebâillement de la porte se trouvant dans le fond du couloir. Il s'y avança alors avant de se faire attraper par le bras.

\- Attends, déclara Seijuro. Sois extrêmement prudent, la pièce n'est sûrement pas vide.

\- Ouais, je sais.

Il s'approcha alors de la porte et s'avança légèrement pour voir de l'autre côté. Visiblement, la salle, de grande taille, était elle aussi vide. En revanche, il y avait de nombreuses machines, pour la plupart hors service qui trônaient un peu partout. Seule l'une d'entre elle, de taille imposante, semblait allumé. L'adolescent posa son regard dessus avant de se figer.

\- Aomine !, s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant dans la pièce.

\- Kagami reviens !, ordonna Midorima.

Cependant, se faisant royalement ignoré, il soupira et, après s'être assuré que les lieux étaient bien déserts, entra avec le reste du groupe. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent tous à la vue de la seule machine actuellement en fonctionnement.

Le dessus était orné de ce qui ressemblait être un canon, dont le bout sortait par un trou de la toiture. De nombreux voyant lumineux clignotaient tandis qu'une jauge se remplissait lentement. Et à l'arrière de celle-ci se trouvait une grande capsule de verre. A l'intérieur se trouvait celui qu'ils étaient tous venu chercher. Il portait des bracelets et un collier de métal, orné de sorte de capteurs, qui émettaient de temps à autre de drôles de réactions, et semblait en lien direct avec le remplissage de la jauge.

\- C'est quoi encore ce truc ?, questionna Kise en regardant la machine.

\- Aucune idée mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, avoua Kuroko.

Taiga, lui, donnait de grands coups sur la capsule, qui semblait indestructible, tentant de faire réagir le métis.

\- Allez Aomine, sors de là !

Cependant, le regard de l'interpellé resté toujours aussi vague et vide.

\- Dai-chan, je t'en prie. Arrête tout cela et reviens avec nous.

\- Ça ne sert à rien fillette, il ne t'entend pas.

Les adolescents se figèrent tous en entendant cette voix dans leur dos. Les ennuis allaient commencer.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **C'est après un long moment d'absence que me voici de retour avec le chapitre 13.**

 **Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier les gentils lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser une reviews mais aussi à tous les lecteurs qui lisent sans se manifester. Cela me touche et me vaut de m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour toute l'attente que je vous fait subir.**

 **Du coup, trêves de bavardages, place au chapitre~**

* * *

C'est tout doucement que le groupe de jeunes gens se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à un homme aux allures plus qu'androgyne, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. D'ailleurs, Taiga sentit son sang bouillir à sa simple vue.

\- Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour le mettre dans cet état ?

\- Absolument rien. Il a décidé d'entrer dans cette machine de son propre grès, même si c'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas tout dit pour être sûr de le convaincre.

\- De ce fait, j'en déduis que cette invention a absolument besoin d'un « moteur » humain pour fonctionner, déclara froidement Seijuro. Et que tous les corps présents dans ce couvent sont d'anciens cobayes.

\- Je vois que tu es un gamin intelligent, je suis impressionné. C'est exact. Vois-tu, j'ai toujours pensé que les sciences, humaines et mécaniques, pouvaient être assemblé pour réaliser des inventions hors du commun. Hélas, je n'ai jamais trouvé personne partageant mon opinion. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné mes recherches pour autant, assura l'homme. Je me suis d'abord entrainer sur des cadavres, que j'ai analyser sous toutes les coutures de sortes à faire des simulations. Et quand la théorie, fut assimilée, je suis passé à la pratique en m'exerçant sur des personnes vivantes. Ça a bien fonctionné et ça m'a d'ailleurs permis de mettre au point cette formidable machine fonctionnant à l'aide de sentiment humain.

\- De sentiment ?, répéta Murasakibara. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce mec ?

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que des gamins insignifiants comme vous ne comprennent rien. Cette machine, à l'aide de capteur, se nourrit des émotions de la personne qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Et plus ses sentiments sont forts, plus cette invention pourra déployée une puissance importante. Et avec la haine qui habite ce cher Daiki, j'aurais largement de quoi ruiner cette ville avant de commencer à m'en prendre à d'autres lieux de ce monde. En même temps, il n'y a rien d'étonnant, toutes les ignobles humiliations qu'il a subies ne pouvaient déployées qu'une haine incommensurable.

\- Et vous comptez tuer toute la population ?!, s'exclama Kise.

\- Bien sûr que non, la tuer n'aurait aucun intérêt. Je veux que chaque être humain subisse des blessures irréversibles, et qu'ils deviennent ainsi à leur tour des anormaux, ces êtres qu'ils méprisent tant.

\- C'est ignoble, assura Kuroko. Et ça ne changera rien à la mentalité des gens.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est la différence qui entraîne les rejets. Si tout le monde se retrouve mutiler, soit qu'il n'y a plus personne de « normal », la discrimination disparaitra.

\- Folie, marmonna Midorima. En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi vos inventions ont toujours été jugées trop dangereuses. Je ne comprends pas en revanche pourquoi Aomine a accepté de vous suivre dans ce genre de délire.

\- Tout simplement parce que j'ai attendu qu'il soit au fond du gouffre, dans un sentiment d'abandon pour aller le voir, assura l'homme. Il était complètement à la rue et ça n'a donc pas été difficile de trouver les mots justes pour le convaincre. Bien sûr, je lui ai assuré qu'en m'aidant à faire fonctionner la machine, nous trouverions un moyen de nous faire accepter sans faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Et cet espèce d'idiot m'a cru !

\- La ferme !, s'énerva Taiga. Je t'interdis de le traiter d'idiot ! Contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas un pourri ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on va le ramener avec nous, et faire tomber tes plans à l'eau !

\- C'est ce que tu crois mon grand, assura Kojiro en ramassant finalement un masque qui se trouvait sur une table dans la pièce. Mais j'ai assez perdu de temps avec vous comme ça alors que mon projet se rapproche du but. Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir.

Il mit le masque sur son visage avant de jeter une grenade sur le sol sans que les adolescents n'eurent le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Un gaz commença alors à se répandre.

\- Et merde !, marmonna Kagami dont les paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourde, certains de ses camarades déjà tombé sur le sol. C'était du somnifère.

Il essaya bien de lutter contre le sommeil en se tournant une dernière fois vers son ami qu'ils étaient tous venus secourir, en vain.

\- Ao… mine…

Il finit cependant par s'effondrer sur le sol, dans un profond sommeil, sous le rire de l'inventeur fou.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux un long moment plus tard, même s'il été bien incapable d'estimer le temps durant lequel il avait été inconscient. Lui et les autres se trouvaient dorénavant dans une toute petite pièce carrée, semblant être une cave, dépourvu de fenêtre ou de lampe. D'ailleurs, il lui fallut un petit moment pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. C'est également à ce moment-là qu'il constata que ses mains étaient solidement attachées dans son dos, comme ça avait l'air d'être le cas pour ses compagnons.

\- Tout le monde est réveillé ?, questionna-t-il finalement.

Il reçut un oui unanime en guise de réponse.

\- A votre avis, on est où là ?, demanda Kise. On croirait une cave mais il y a un lit.

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit de la chambre de ce type, du temps où il logeait encore au couvent avec les bonnes sœurs, répondit Midorima.

\- Enfin, quitte à nous garder prisonniers, il aurait quand même pu nous laisser de quoi manger, bougonna le géant violet.

\- Enfin c'est pas vraiment le plus important Murasakibaracchi.

\- N'empêche, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est pu se faire avoir de la sorte, marmonna Seijuro, furieux. Visiblement, tout, depuis notre entrée en forêt, visait à nous attirer dans ce piège.

\- Bah maintenant c'est fait, soupira Taiga. Dorénavant, notre priorité est de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- Et comment ?, s'agaça le vert. Tu vois bien que notre marche de manœuvre est fortement réduite, pour ne pas dire inexistante !

\- Je sais bien mais quand même…

\- Moi, c'est surtout pour Dai-chan que je suis inquiète, marmonna Satsuki. Il pensait faire quelque chose de bien pour pouvoir être accepté. Alors je me dis que, lorsqu'il reprendra ses esprits, ce sera la grosse désillusion et il risque de se sentir atrocement mal.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela puisse arriver car, si tu veux mon avis, il ne se réveillera jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Akashi ?, s'étonna Taiga.

\- Vous avez bien vu que dans cette machine, il est complètement coupé du monde extérieur. De plus, il semble être dans une sorte de léthargie. A mon avis, la jauge de cette invention sordide dépend directement de sa vie. Quand celle-ci sera pleine, Daiki mourra. Ça explique également pourquoi il n'y a pas eu un seul survivant parmi tous ses cobayes.

\- Mon dieu mais c'est horrible !

\- Du coup, faudrait vraiment trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici rapidement si on veut sauver Minechin.

\- Oui. Sans compter que si on reste trop longtemps ici, on risque d'être en danger, reprit le vert. Parce qu'il se sert de la haine des gens pour alimenter son canon. Si Aomine vient à perdre la vie, on lui en voudra, surtout Kagami et Momoi. Et cela servira de nouveau d'alimentation à cet engin de destruction.

\- C'est un cercle vicieux, marmonna Kise. Mais même en sachant tout ça, le problème reste entier : comment pouvons-nous partir d'ici ? Quelqu'un à une idée ?

\- Pas la moindre mais je suis sûr qu'en réfléchissant tous sur la question, on finira bien par trouver quelque chose.

Le calme revint donc, chacun méditant sur la situation. Cependant, personne ne semblait trouver une solution capable de les tirer de ce mauvais pas.

\- Dite les garçons… Ça fait un petit moment maintenant que je me pose la question mais… Quelqu'un sait où est Tetsu ?, questionna finalement la rose.

\- Ben transparent comme il est, on n'a pas dû faire attention à lui, assura Taiga. T'as pas envie de te manifester pour une fois ?

Cependant, il n'eut aucune réponse. Et en y regardant bien, l'adolescent aux cheveux pâles ne se trouvait nulle part.

\- Bizarre, Kurochin était avec nous pourtant tout à l'heure, déclara Murasakibara. Il s'est même endormi avant moi.

\- Ben alors comment ça se fait qu'il n'est pas été enfermé avec nous ?, questionna le blond.

\- Et bien, compte tenu de sa transparence naturelle, il est possible que cet homme n'est pas fait attention à lui.

\- Ouais enfin quand même, marmonna Taiga. Un corps endormi, ça doit se voir un minimum.

\- Mais cela représente notre chance !, assura Satsuki. Après tout, si Tetsu nous retrouve et qu'il nous ouvre, nous pourrons retourner voir Dai-chan !

\- Enfin, cela ne nous servira à rien si nous n'avons pas de plan car ce sera un risque à nous retrouver de nouveau ici, déclara Seijuro. Nous ne pouvons oublier qu'il a l'avantage du terrain. De plus, il n'est pas exclu qu'il est mis au point d'autres machines à utiliser contre nous.

\- Sérieusement, c'est à n'en plus finir…

Ils se turent néanmoins en entendant des bruits provenir d'au-dessus d'eux avant que finalement une trappe ne s'ouvre dans le plafond, les éblouissant. Une échelle ne tarda pas à être descendu avant que n'arrive le dernier membre de leur groupe.

\- Désolé tout le monde, j'ai eus du mal à vous localiser. Heureusement que je vous ai entendu parler, autrement, je n'aurais jamais trouvé cette trappe dans le sol.

\- C'est pas grave Kuroko, on t'attendait !, s'exclama Taiga. Grâce à toi, on va pouvoir agir. Mais quand même, je n'en reviens pas que tu es pus agir à ta guise de la sorte.

\- Et bien, du fait que je me suis réveillé exactement au même endroit que là où je me suis endormi, je suis venu à la conclusion qu'il ne m'avait pas vu, déclara le fantôme en détachant ses amis.

\- Comme quoi, force est de constater qu'il n'y a pas qu'en basket que ta transparence naturelle est utile, marmonna Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Et du coup, c'est quoi la suite des opérations Aka-chin ?, questionna le violet, le plafond étant trop bas pour lui permettre de se mettre totalement debout.

\- Pour l'heure, notre priorité, c'est de sortir Daiki de cette espèce d'énorme capsule. Tu n'as rien pu apprendre sur un quelconque moyen de l'ouvrir Tetsuya.

\- Non. Mais visiblement, le « point faible », si je puis dire, de cette machine serait justement la jauge de remplissage.

\- Autrement dit, il faudrait la briser pour qu'Aominecchi ne soit plus en danger ?, résuma Kise.

\- Je pense oui.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est partit !, assura Taiga, gonflé à bloc.

\- Non attends !

\- Mais quoi encore !?

\- Il vaudrait mieux nous séparer en deux groupes, reprit le roux. L'un sera en charge d'essayer de l'éloigner de la machine le temps que le deuxième groupe s'occupera de Daiki. On diminuera ainsi les chances pour lui d'utiliser une de ses inventions contre nous.

\- Comment veux-tu que l'on se répartisse ?, questionna Midorima.

\- Taiga, Satsuki et Atsushi, vous serez en charge de vous occuper de la machine. Vous attendrez dans l'une des pièces adjacentes que l'on vous fasse signe. Pendant ce temps-là, Shintaro, Ryôta, Tetsuya et moi, nous nous occuperons de l'éloigner. Je ne pense pas que l'on pourra le distraire très longtemps alors vous n'aurez pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Bien compris !

\- Dans ce cas, on y va. Tachons de mettre un point final à toute cette histoire !

Les autres adolescents approuvèrent d'un signe de tête avant de quitter silencieusement la cave pour se rendre vers le réfectoire du couvent. C'est maintenant que tout allait se jouer.


End file.
